Sora no Hikari 空の光 1
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: What happens when a Nobody that has a half Heart and have memories of someone else? Well meet Xikari, a Nobody and a girl that has hidden memories of the past. Somehow Sora, Kairi, and Ventus has a connection with her. And now, Sora and co travels to find his sister. Complete. Sequel is up.
1. Chapter 1: Number XV

A/N: Being rewrite. Summary change. Well, I hope that this rewrite story is better. Roxas isn't Sora's Nobody, Xion isn't Sora's Nobody too. Sora will appear in later chapter. oh and if you guys want to read the second part. please wait... I'm deleting it and making a new one that is being rewrite later when part one is done.

Full summary:

What happens when a Nobody that has a Heart and have memories of someone else? Well, meet Xikari, a Nobody and a girl that has hidden memories of the past. Somehow Sora, Kairi, and Ventus has a connection with her. Also the first one to be Birth by Heart with a boy called Ventus. They both are the important key to open and revile the past. But a boy in black appeared, he wants the two to rejoin with him. Sora and Roxas wouldn't let that happen on their watch.

_Hai_ – OC's POV

'_Hai'_ – thoughts

"Hai" – normal talking

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Number XV<p>

_I'm a new member of Organization XV. I lived at a world called The World That Never Was. And I'm currently live in a castle called the Castle That Never was. Kind of funny finding the name of the world and the castle are almost the same. Everybody in the castle is a Nobody. Which means that we don't have a 'heart', we only have our body's and memories. Well, except me…. I'm a strange Nobody. I do have a 'heart' and body but memories of someone else. I haven't tell anyone about the 'heart' thing yet. And my name is Xikari, number XV. Also know__n__ as 'The Light of The Keyblade'._

A light brown headed girl was running threw the corridors of the Castle That Never was. Her hair color is light brown and her eyes are deep blue. She's the new member of Organization XIV. Now, the Organization is call Organization XV. She has the emotions but didn't show it, only act. Xemnas just found her at a world he has visited a few months back. When, he first introduce her to the members. The members was surprised that, Xemnas told that she has a keyblade. From that day, they've been training her ever since Xemnas brought her to the Castle That Never Was.

" Good Morning !" The new member, Xikari said. She was greeted by 'hello's and 'morning's by the members or Organization XV. Xikari was walking to the couch until she was stop by the one and only, number XI.

" Morning Sunshine." Marluxia said. A bunch of pink roses appears above his head.

_This is Marluxia. Also know__n__ as number __XI__, 'The Greatfull Assassin'. He has long pink hair and blue eyes. And flowers around him. The weapon he's using is a long pink Scythe. He's always the morning type. Even if everybody hates Monday mornings. He could lighten things up by making jokes and stuff. Actually, he really likes flowers._

" My, my… This rose is beautiful. But, my Sunshine is much more beautiful." Marluxia closed his eyes and keep on continuing about his pick up lines. Xikari just listen because she doesn't understand a thing of what he's talking.

" YOU IDIOT !" A loud voice scream. A blonde headed girl punch Marluxia. Giant red veins pop out of her forehead. The punch sent Marluxia up above the ceiling and drop back down to get a total nosebleed. " You pick up lines are stupid !" the blonde continue.

_Larxene. Also know__n__ as number __XII__, 'The Savage Nymph'. She has light blonde hair and blue eyes. Her weapons are Mod The Sims. She control Lightning and lightning doesn't efect her. Larxene likes to beat Marluxia up. I don't know why, but Larxene is a bit overprotective of me…_

Larxene hug Xikari. Xikari just sweat dropped. " Xikari- chan, don't you ever listen to Marluxia's pick up lines again. They're stupid." Larxene said.

" O- okay…" Another giant sweat appeared on Xikari head. Larxene kept hugging Xikari to a bone crushing hug.

" Hey, Larxene… aren't you a bit to protective over Xikari ?" A dark blue headed teen ask.

_Zexion. Also know__n__ as number __VI__, ' The Cloaked Schemer'. He has dark blue hair and he cover his right eye. His eyes are blue. His weapons are books. The book can make illusions. Zexion like neat things. Like organizing files, books, and cards. Zexion always think before he act._

" Hey," A voice from behind Xikari made her froze. Xikari turn back to see a light blue headed man with an X on his forehead. " I hope you aren't planning to escape, again." He continued.

Xikari laugh nervously before saying, " O- Of course not !" she scratch the back of her head.

_Ahaha…. This man is Saix. Also know__n __as number __XII__, 'The Luna Diviner'. He has long blue hair and orange eyes. He has an X scar on his forehead. His weapon is a giant and long sword called 'Claymore'. Saix is very strict about almost everything. Also, every time I tried to escape and go outside… he's the one who always caught me._

" Hey, Saix. Aren't you a bit strict to the kid ?" an eye patch dude said while eating Organization XV chips.

_Xigbar. Also know__n__ as number __II__, 'The Freeshooter'. He has white and black hair tied in a low ponytail. He wears an eye patch on his right eye and he has an X scar on his left cheek. Xigbar likes to shoot and blow things up with his weapon, the Arrowguns. _

" I agree with Xigbar." A long haired man said.

_Vexen. Also know__n__ as number __IV__, 'The Chilly Acedemic'. He has long gray hair, I think…. And green eyes. He use his name is based on his weapon a shield called 'Frozen Pride'. He's research aren't always correct. One time, he made the washing machine explode because he said that it needs more detergent. Vexen is also kind of weird…._

_Xaldin. Also know__n__ as number __III__, 'The Whirlwind Lancer'. He has marks on his eyebrows and cheeks. His hair style is dreadlocks. He tied his dreadlocks into a ponytail, leaving 4 dreadlocks not tied. His eyes are blue. His weapons are called Lindworm, he has 6 of them. He likes to eat chips or the Organization's bread._

_Lexaeus. Also know__n __as number __V__, 'The Silent Hero'. His hair color is auburn and slick back into rather odd, messy spikes. Also, his eyes are blue. His weapon is a gigantic sword called Skysplitter. He also like doing quiet stuff, like doing puzzles._

" Hehehe, I agree with Xigbar. And don't worry, Kiddo. You'll be good at music in no time." A dirty blonde hair who was playing his Sitar said.

_Demyx. Also know__n__ as number __IX__, 'The Melodious Nocture'. He has dirty- blonde hair and green eyes. He is rather youthful then all of the other members in the Organization. His weapon is a giant looking guitar called 'Sitar'. He loves playing music and admit that he isn't the combat type and more like the performing type._

" Hm…. Yeah." The oldest one in the room replied.

_Luxord. Also know__n__ as number __X__, 'The Gambler of Fate'. He has platinum blonde hair that is in Caesar Cut and he has blue eyes. Luxord is the only member that has a beard or mustache. His weapons are cards. He never loses to any game. Also like to press munny out of Xaldin._

" I think so too…." The red spiky haired dude said.

_Axel. Also know__n__ as number __VIII__, 'The Flurry of Dancing Flames'. He has long messy and spiky red hair. His eyes are bright emerald. He also has reversal purple teardrop shape marking on both underneath his eyes. His weapons are Chakrams. He likes to eat Sea salt ice cream. Also, like's to help me with throwing things and arrows._

" Does this means I can go out side ?" Xikari ask innocently.

" No !" everybody in the room answer quickly. She never been on a recon with any of them. Never ever. They sealed her completely. Xikari wondered if it just her or they want to keep the keyblade wielder save. But, then again.. Roxas and Xion are keyblade wielders.

" Xikari !" A girlish voice shout from her back. Xikari turn to see a short black haired girl, smiling at her. " Cheer up ! maybe someday you'll be doing missions with us !" She said, making Xikari smiled.

_Xion. Also know__n__ as number __XIV__, 'The One Chosen by The Keyblade'. She has short black hair and blue eyes. She uses the second key of destiny. Xion is almost like a sister to me. I wish I could go on missions with her too…._

" Yeah, Xion's right ! We're your teachers ! so when the time comes. You'll be doing missions with us ! so don't worry about a single thing !" A messy blonde said.

_Roxas. Also known as number __XIII__, 'The One Chosen by The Keyblade' too. He has messy blonde hair and blue eyes. He uses the Oathkeeper and Oblivion as his weapon. It's amazing to have 2 keyblade at the same time. He and Xion are my Keyblade teachers._

' _I wish I could do something for the both of them…' _Xikari thought. She then turn to Xigbar, who was reading shonen manga and eating chips. When he turn the page. Xikari saw that he was reading a famous manga called 'Naruto'. So, she sweat dropped. Xikari stare at the page beside the manga. She remembered…

Flashback

Roxas, Xion, and Xikari were at the training room. They finished today's training and decided to read about something. Roxas found something interesting about the book. He called the two girls who was reading novels.

" Hey, this is new !" Roxas point at a picture.

" Oh yeah ! How about we bought the 3 of them ?" Xion suggest.

" But the place is at Twilight Town !" Xikari panicked.

Roxas patted her shoulder saying, " Don't worry ! We always go there on missions and recons !" Xion nodded also. Xikari took another look at the page. She turn to Roxas and Xion, who was looking at their wallets.

" But, it says here that they only make 50 of them." Xikari said. Then Roxas and Xion panicked. Xikari laugh while Roxas and Xion look at each other then they laugh with her. Even though they don't have a heart. They made a promise to each other that Roxas and Xion will get the Keychains. Xikari nodded. In her heart she also promised to get those keychains for Roxas and Xion.

End of flashback

Xikari smiled at the memory. She turn to the member and said, "Right then! If anyone need me. I'll be in my room!" Xikari ran out of the grey room. She went threw the maze corridors. Xikari shut the door of her room and open a dark portal that leads to Twilight Town.

_There's only one thing to do… I have to get those keychains for Roxas and Xion. I'm sorry Saix but, I have to disobeyed your rule. And don't worry I'll make a promise… 'to be back before 9 pm'._

-Twilight Town-

Xikari stare in awe as she found herself in the middle of the town. She wondered around the town and saw kids her age running towards a store. One has light blonde hair, the other boy has spiky black hair and the girl has brown hair. They were wearing different clothes. Xikari realize that she'll look like a terrorist if she wear the cloak around town. So, she snap her finger and her clothes change into a normal high school girl uniform.

' _Okay then… now no one will know that I'm a member of Organization XV !' _Xikari said in her mind.

When she was walking to every possibility store of the town that has the keychains. All of the sudden she got bump by a guy with strange clothing. He and his three friends, of course. His name is Seifer, and his two friends are Fuu, Rai, and Vivi. Xikari tilted her head as they shout for each others names. Seifer go up with an angry look on his face. He look very angry at first but soon saw Xikari's innocent face. He then blush hard.

" Oh, I'm sorry ! I wasn't looking where I was going !" Xikari bowed.

Fuu, Rai, and Vivi gave a small nodded but blush. Looks like Xikari could make girls blush too. Xikari got an idea, she pull out a piece of paper. At the paper wsa her drawing of the keychains. "Can you guys tell me, where could I find this keychains ?" Xikari ask. They nodded and showed the way. "Thank you!"

Seifer was the first to respond. "Hey wait! what's your name ?" He shouted.

Xikari turn back while running toward an alley. She smile and shout back "My name is Hikari !" Xikari lied. Seifer blush and got a nosebleed. Rai, Fuu, and Vivi help him up.

5 hours later

Xikari sign. She got lost but found the items she was looking for. She took a gaze at the afternoon city and stare in awe. She never been out ever since and yet, here she's now. Free to go anywhere. Well, until Saix arrives and drag her back to the Castle That Never Was. Unexpected to her, a small figure appeared behind her. Just not to far nor to close.

-Back at the Castle That Never Was-

Saix was writing down some reports when all of the sudden, his pencil snap into two. Saix stared at the broken pencil. He turn to Luxord and Xaldin who was playing a game of cards. To his surprise Luxord lost. He turn again to where Axel is. Axel step on a Sea Salt ice cream. Saix sweat dropped. He turn again and this time to Zexion. Zexion drop his card anf files everywhere. He began to sweat dropped an even bigger one.

' _It's quiet…. Too quiet…Where is she anyway ?'_ Saix ask himself.

-Back to Twilight Town-

A loud boom was heard and white smoke appeared. The explosion made Xikari jump to a wall using Zero magic. She drop the transformation magic and didn't realize that the keychains are gone. Xikari look up and saw that the keychain were up above her. She use Zero magic again and jump up high. More Heartless came. Xikari narrowed her hand to the Heartless and shouted,

" FIRA !" fire came out of her hand and destroy the Heartless. She jump back down. And Heartless surround her. She got ready to call out another magic but a voice call inside her heart.

' _Xikari….. use your keyblade.'_

She was in a total hypnotist. A black heart shape keyblade appear on her hand. They keyblade has a black heart as a handle and on the middle has a sword look alike to grip on. The metal was silver- black with yellow swirls on it. The blade has 2 small black wings on horizontal and a flame shape on the middle. The Heartless came with high speed. Xikari raise her keyblade and without emotions, she slash the Heartless. From the Heartless comes 'hearts' floating above the black sands. As the 'hearts' disappear, Xikari flinch.

-Back at Castle That Never Was, again-

Roxas was going to drink the ocha tea Xion has made. When he was going to grab the cup. It cracks… Roxas stared at the cup for awhile. At the background Larxene was chasing Marluxia because he paint Larxene's bedroom to pink and replace all of her furniture to a girlie and lolita things. Roxas didn't npayed attention to the two but he only stare blankly at the crack. He then look worried.

" I have a bad feeling about this…" Roxas mumble to himself.

-Back at Twilight Town, again-

Snow was starting to fall down to the sky painting the ground pure white. The snow was getting more and more deep. Xikari was panting hard. Her head feels like it's going to explode. She grib her head and fell to her knees. Her eyes became sleepy and her mind are drifting away.

_Wh- What is this ? My head hurt's so bad… is it because I'm going back to my original body ? No it couldn't be… Ah, Saix don't worry. I never break a promise. 'To be back before 9 pm'_

* * *

><p>AN: Stop it here. I know it's not a lot of changes but it counts. I hope you all like the rewrite better.

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy Named Sora

A/N: Alright everyone chapter 2 ! where Sora is up ! I hope you all are enjoying this rewrite story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Boy Named Sora<p>

There was an island with a star fruit shape. And children was playing at the shore. A short red haired girl, a blonde headed girl, and a silver haired boy was smiling and shouting to the 2 brunette's. The older brunette reach out his hand and calling the younger brunette name. The younger brunette smile widely and grab his hand.

Xikari began to woke up and blink a few times. She dust off the snow on her cloak and grab the keychains. She was going to open a portal back to the Castle That Never Was but she was stop by a loud shout or yell. She quickly shut the portal and grab her hood.

' _Oh man….. This is bad, really bad…. Vexen told that when you're out on the outside world you have to stay hidden ! I hope that the person didn't noticed me and was calling somebody else…'_ Xikari thought as she panicked. She turn to where the yell was and she quickly froze.

" Oh dear…." A girl voice said in a worried tone.

Xikari became pale. The voice came from a mouse dress so formal, that has a red coat and a mouse crown. Xikari stare at the mouse for awhile and the mouse kept searching for something. After 2 minutes the mouse cry. Xikari just sweat dropped. She sigh and walk slowly to the sad mouse. Xikari appeared behind the mouse without the mouse noticing.

The mouse felt a hand held out for her. The mouse turn and saw a brunette holding out a handkerchief for her. The brunette smile at the mouse. "Here, use this." She said. The mouse takes the handkerchief. "What's your name, deary ?" the mouse ask.

' _She looks like the one who doesn't know Organization XV.'_ Xikari thought.

" My name is Xikari. And what's yours ?" Xikari ask back while holding out her hand. The mouse bowed and giggled. She took Xikari's hand and shake it. " My name is Minnie mouse. It's a pleasure to meet you." Minnie said.

Xikari nodded. " It's a pleasure to meet you too, Minnie. So, what are you looking for ?" Xikari ask. Minnie put down her head.

" Well….. I lost my ring. You see it's also my transporter back to Disney Palace. And I cannot find it anywhere. Would you help me find my ring ?" Minnie ask. Xikari smile warmly and nodded. The two started to search for Minnie's ring. They look up high and down low. Xikari even crawl to down to under the bush and dust off the snow on the streets. She gaze up to see the clock tower. It's almost 2 in the afternoon. She sigh and keep on searching. A shine blind her left eye. It was Minnie's ring. Xikari grab it and gave it to Minnie. Xikari waved goodbye to Minnie and smile.

Her head felt light and ready to fainth but a hand caught her. Xikari look up and saw Saix holding both of her shoulder with one hand. Before Xikari could say anything she passed out. Saix sigh and carry her back to Castle That Never Was. Saix glance around and saw a glass reflection of 'hearts' floating. His eyes widened and shook his gaze to Xikari. He took a deep sigh and open a portal.

-scene change-

A boy with brown hair with another boy with silver hair, a girl with red hair and a girl with blonde hair along with a duck, a dog and a mouse was standing at the main streets of Twilight Town. The boy was looking for something and he grinned.

" It's been awhile since I've been here !" He shouted.

The red haired girl giggled. The duck sigh and bunk the brunette's head. "Sora ! Stop shouting and start looking for Queen Minnie !" the duck shout. Sora scratch the back of his head. The silver haired boy sigh. He, the blonde girl, the red haired girl, and the mouse went the opposite site from Sora.

" Hey ! Riku ! Namine ! Kairi ! King Mickey ! Wait for me !" Sora shouted. He ran after them with the duck and the dog. They were searching everywhere for Queen Minnie. Until they split up. Sora, Kairi, and the duck went the opposite side from the King, Riku, Namine, and the dog.

Sora was shouting for Queen Minnie's name over and over. A boy taller then him appeared behind him. Sora grinned and the taller boy just glare at him even more. The white haired girl and the muscular boy hold the blonde boy . Sora back away. He, Kairi, and the duck sweat dropped. Sora then look at the boy's hat.

" Hey why's your hat has a girl's name in it… 'Hikari' ?" Sora took a step closer to look at Seifer's hat. Seifer blush and pull his hat. Fuu came forward and glare at Sora. She sigh and explains.

" It's because he had met a girl earlier this morning. Her name is Hikari and has light brown hair and blue eyes. Seifer bumps into her and fell in love. She has a weird pin, like a moon shape and star shape pin." Fuu tap her finger at her chin. Sora's eyes widened as so as Kairi's. The duck just raise an eyebrow.

Sora grab Seifer's collar and put on his serious face on. "Where did you see her? When? !" Seifer raise an eyebrow. He then grab Sora's colar too. The two began arguing. Kairi walk up to Fuu.

" Hey… could you tell me where have you guys last seen her ?" Kairi ask. Fuu nodded and showed the way. Kairi smiled and ran off while shouting, "Sora ! Donald ! Let's go !" Sora and Donald ran off with her, leaving a confused Seifer. They meet up with Riku, Namine, Goofy, King Mickey, and Queen Minnie.

Sora pat Riku's shoulder. He has sparkles all over his eyes and yellow stars above him. Riku sweat dropped. "Riku ! We found her !" Sora shout as Riku's eyes widened then he grab his shoulder too. A stare saying 'where'. Sora sigh, "But we don't know where she is…. Actually we bump into a person that seen her."

Queen Minnie tilted her head then giggled. "Do you guys meen Xikari. A brunette that has blue eyes and wear an all black from top to bottom ? I've just meet her this morning." Queen Minnie said. Everyone look at Queen Minnie with a surprize face on.

" Black ? Minnie, do you mean a black hooded long cloak and they cover their faces ?" King Mickey ask.

" Oh no, no, no. she didn't cover her face but she was very nice to me. She help me find my ring !" Queen Minnie said. Namine began to sketch. She walk to Queen Minnie and show her a drawing of a brunette with blue eyes. The brunette was very young. The one she drew was a girl that her age was 12-13 year old.

" Queen Minnie…. Is this the girl you were talking about ?" Namine ask. Queen Minnie nodded. Everyone started to tear up and then smile to each Mickey then nodded to Sora. Donald and Goofy raise an eyebrow and tilted their heads.

" Alright everyone ! let's get back to Disney Palace !" King Mickey shouted. They nodded and ran to the gummi ship. Sora was the fastest to run to the gummi ship. He look worried and in the same time happy. He grip his hands while thinking,

' _Don't worry…. We'll save you. It's a promise !'_

-The Castle That Never Was-

13 poofs of black smoke appeared in the Organization circular room. Every member was there except Xion and Xikari. They were called by Saix and Xemnas for a very important meeting. Saix ask Xion if she could keep an eye on Xikari until she wakes up. Axel cross his arms and huffed.

" So what's all this about ?" He ask.

Xemnas. A.k.a number 1, 'The Superior of The In-Between'. He sigh and turn his head towards number 7, Saix. " Yes, Saix…. What's all this about ? And where's Xion and Xikari ?" Xemnas ask.

Saix sigh and explains everything. " It's about Xikari, she sneek out side the castle again but, that's no all… she has learn how to exterminate Heartless and collect hearts. And now she's with Xion in the grey area. She seems to be in a deep slumber." All the members have a shook face written on. Roxas at first was shock but then smile. Xikari has finally learn how to exterminate Heartless and collect hearts. Now they can finally do missions together.

" Cool ! Now she can do missions with us !" Demyx shout while playing his Sitar. The members nodded in agreement. Saix look at Xemnas and he nodded too. Saix then write something on his board and disappeared. Then, the others disappears too.

-at The Grey Area-

Xion was sitting beside the sleeping Xikari. Xion look very worried at her. She then place her hand on Xikari's cheek. _' What happen to you, Xikari ?'_ Xion ask herself. Just then, Xikari woke up and sat up right. Xion began to cry anime style. She hug Xikari. Just in time, the other members arived at the gray area.

" Oh ! it's good to see you awake again, Xikari !" Axel shouted and ruff her hair.

" Hehehe… it's only been a few hours." Xikari smile sheepishly.

Roxas sigh, "Yeah it may be only a few hours but you scare the life out of me." Xikari laugh nervously as Roxas went to sat down to the white sofa.

" We're making diner !" Larxene shouted. She, Marluxia, Zexion, Lexeaus, and Vexen went into the kitchen and make diner. The kitchen was not far from the gray area. So the members in the gray area can hear them argue. And they had a very bad feeling about their cooking. Luxord was the first to feel a very bad smell because he was sitting at the very nearest way to the kitchen. He fainted. The members sweat dropped. Demyx laugh his butt off along with Xaldin.

Demyx turn to Xikari and he said, " Hey squirt. Come to think of it…. I really haven't seen your keyblade yet." He put his finger at his chin, then he cross his hand. Xikari put a shock expresion. Roxas and Xion look at each other and put a surprise face too.

' _What am I going to do ? I really haven't summon a keyblade on my own… I just use a wooden keyblade that Roxas and Xion made for me…. What am I going to do ?'_ Xikari put on a fake smile and hoped that she'll summon her keyblade. So, she put her hand in front of her. And to her shock a keyblade appear. The keyblade was white and has a heart shape handle. The long metal was surrounded by an X swirl across the metal. The blade was 2 white swirl wings and on the middle is a red heart swirl.

Demyx has sparkles over his eyes and around him. He stare closer to the keyblade and he was drag away by Saix. Roxas and Xion grin that she finally summon a keyblade on her own. Axel, Xaldin, and Xigbar put on a big grin while Saix and Xemnas put on a smirk. Roxas put his hand aroung Xikari's neck, almost making her lose balance.

" Diner's ready !" Larxene shouted.

So, they all went to the kitchen and saw horror. The food was green, boiling, and most importantly it's alive. Roxas, Xion, Axel, Xikari, Luxord, Demyx, Saix, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Xemnas paled at the so called 'food'. Xikari stare at the 'food' and poke the 'food' with a fork. Xemnas and Saix put a shock face. They both went into action. Xemnas grab Xikari as Saix throw the 'food' up high.

The 'food' exploded and made a flower shape firework. They all lost their appetite after seeing the food explode. " Um, Larxene what did you guys put in the food ?" Xemnas sweat dropped.

" The usual. Flower pedals, water, mushrooms, bananas, natto, exploding tonic, broccoli, ammonia, miso mix, tofu, sea salt and a pinch of fire magic." Larxene said as they all turn to her all pale white with a purple down marks. Axel put a look saying 'WTH?' and Roxas's face turn pale green. The others are still like a ghost.

Then Xion and Xikari began to giggled and soon turn into a laughter. The other began to chuckled or laugh too. They all laugh like they have a 'heart'. Xion and Xikari push them out of the kitchen and made diner.

-At Disney Palace-

King Mickey and Queen Minnie was sitting at their throne. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Goofy, and Donald was standing in front of them. Sora was grinning happily. He grip on a mini Sora doll that 'she' made. It was a gift when Sora turn 8 years old. The doll was handmade and was sewn exactly the same as his apperance. She too made for Riku, Namine, and Kairi.

" Are you sure, Sora ?" King Mickey ask.

Sora grip the mini doll tighter and replied, " Yes !"

" Alright, who's going with him ?" King Mickey ask again.

" I'll go !" Riku step up.

" Me too !" Donald shout.

" A- hyuck, me three !" Goofy put on his hand on his forehead.

King Mickey stand up and turn to Kairi and Namine. And he said, " You two have to stay here." They both look at each other but nodded. Kairi walk to Sora while holding her good luck charm. She grab his hand and put the charm on his hand.

" Sora.. I'm lending you my good luck charm again. So bring it back to me ! And, and please bring her back save and sound." Kairi said. Sora grinned and put an 'OK' hand.

" Alright !" He grin even bigger. Kairi and Namine smile. They're finally going to have her back. Back to the good old days before Destiny island was destroyed when she disappears. Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey went to a gummi ship that The Chipmunks prepared.

* * *

><p>AN: There isn't much changes but. The story will be longer and not just 8 chapters like the old one. But more...

Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Hades Returns

A/N: I hope this story is good enough. A new rewrite version! And there's another announcements. This story will be longer. Just like I said in chapter 2.

Disclaimer : I don't own Kingdom Hearts

' _Hai'_ – thinking

" Hai" – normal talking

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Hades returns<p>

_**BEWARE OF FALSE ORGANIZATION MEMBER!**_

_An expert eyewitness statement has been made stating that there is an impostor posing as a member of the Organization. We advise caution while visiting other worlds, and should this individual be encountered we ask that they be dealt with promptly._

_Notable Features: Unknown—he is wearing his hood up._

After reading the report Saix put up in the grey area, Roxas and Xion raise an eyebrow. Roxas cross his hand while Xion kept on looking at the report. The member's that were left at the gray area were Xaldin, Demyx, and Marluxia. Xikari already left. She has a solo recon at Twilight Town and Saix said it's okay because it's just Twilight Town.

" So…. An impostor huh ?" Roxas said. He look over to Xion and she has the same expression as himself.

" I know…. If he really wanted to join badly. Why didn't he just join ?" Xion said. They both look at each other and a clap was heard. It was Saix. Xion waved goodbye to Roxas and went on her mission. Roxas sigh and went to do his recon.

A hand stop Roxas and pat his head. " Hey there, Tiger !" a guy with long white and black hair said. Roxas turn and huff. He tried to make his hair the way it's before but Xigbar just keep on ruffing it. They both went to where Saix sent them to do a recon. On the way there, Roxas keep asking about the impostor earlier. Until they arived, they were greeted by another member.

Roxas's eyes widened. 'He' was the impostor! Xigbar quickly pull out his Arrowguns and shot the impostor. Roxas summon his keyblade and went to corner the impostor. "A fast b****** aren't ya? !" Xigbar shout to the impostor.

Roxas went to the other side of Xigbar. They both got the impostor cornered. The impostor went to open a portal but was shot by Xigbar. He turn to see an opening and went inside a room of wet floor. The impostor slip and got hit by Roxas. Roxas's sent him outside again, where Xigbar was waiting.

" Now…. What is your purpose eh ? Mister Impostor ?" Xigbar ask while pointing a Arrowgun at the impostor's head. Xigbar use the point of his Arrowgun and put the hood off. Both of Roxas and Xigbar's eyes widened.

" Come on guys ! Gimme a break !" The dirty blonde whined.

" Demyx? ! What are you doing here? !" Roxas shouted.

Demyx begged to his kness while shouting, " Please you have to promise to not tell The Big Meanie (Saix)! I went here because I want to get a break!" Roxas and Xigbar sweat dropped. A vein pop on Xigbar's head and he hit Demyx's head. Hard. Demyx began to whined even more.

" Why did you even put the hood on ? It makes us thought that you're the impostor." Roxas said while scrathing the back of his head.

" Well…. The sun is really burning me up." Another vein pop on Xigbar's head as he began to beat Demyx up. Roxas sweat dropped even more. A loud cheer was heard from the Coliseum. The cheer made the three wondered. So, they went inside the Coliseum and saw a cheering half human and half horse. The half man and half horse was cheering with a brunette and a black haired boy. Roxas came to ask the half man and half horse.

" Hey… what's all this about ?" he ask the tiny man.

The tiny man turn and grin. " It's about a girl that wants to become a hero! She's one of the best I've ever seen in years! She has the same clothes as you before she put on the armor on." He explains as Roxas nodded. The tiny man went to grab a bucket of cold water and went to the side of the arena.

The girl, who was the one the tiny man was talking about, open her helmet and huffed. She put the helmet down and the keyblade right beside her. The tiny man splash the bucket of water on top of her. Roxas, Xigbar, and Demyx's eyes widened. And their jaws drop to the colliseum's seats. The girl has brown hair and blue eyes. She was smiling at the tiny man and looking forward.

" NO WAY ! XIKARI? ! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? !" The three of them shout from the audience seat. The brown haired man and black haired man went to calm them down. Xikari smile nervously and went to put the helmet back on. She ran towards the middle. Heartless began to appear. When she was fighting off the heartless. The tiny man approach Roxas, Xigbar, and Demyx.

" Hey, if you guys are worrying about Xikari then don't worry. She 's one of the best girl that ever compete at this game. Come to think of it, she IS the best I've ever seen in years!" The brunette man said while putting his arm on Xigbar's shoulder.

" Yeah ! I agree with Hercules ! She's the best I've ever seen since she came here!" The black haired man said. He sat back down on the audience seat. The tiny man nodded.

" Yep! I'm her trainer ! And besides she's winning ! By the way, I'm Phil. Over there is Hercules and that one over there is Zack." Phil said. Roxas, Xigbar, and Demyx look at each other then took a deep sigh.

Then the three went to sat and watch Xikari fight off the heartless on her back literary. Roxas didn't like what he's seeing but if he want to get Xikari out of here alive. He has to believe in her first. Demyx was cheering along with Xigbar, Hercules, Zack, and Phil. Demyx stop cheering and grin. He open a portal.

" Hey guys ! I'm going to call the others to see this!" He shouted while running into the portal.

-The Castle That Never Was-

Saix was tapping his floor while crossing his hand. Marluxia, Xaldin, Zexion, Lexaeus, Axel, and Xion was waiting patiently at the grey area. They were the first ones to got back from their missions. Saix has sent Xikari away to Twilight Town hours ago and she hasn't return yet. He was getting impatient. A portal was open. Saix sigh, he was going to scold Xikari for being so late but, he quickly froze as he saw Demyx walking out with a grin.

" Hey guys ! You have got to see this! Xikari is on a tournament and she's totally winning! Come on I'll lead the way." Demyx said as they followed him. Saix put a shock face but didn't show it. He's to busy calming his anger down. Axel put a grin, he has got to see this. Xikari was winning, his best arrow student was winning. He couldn't be happier.

They arrived at the coliseum. Saix saw that Xikari was talking to Phil. She was wearing a red, blue, yellow, and green metal armor. Xikari glace at the audience seat and she laugh. She waved at Saix saying it's okay. She walk to the middle and a gigantic dragon fish looking thing appeared. Xion, Axel, Xigbar, Marluxia, Xaldin, Demyx, and Roxas face paled while Saix, Zexion, and Lexaeus put on a shock face. Xikari jump and slash one of it's head. The crowd cheered. The cheering stops until another head grown.

She dodge the giant dragon fish looking monsters every time it lands hits to the ground. Using a cartwheel over and over again. She got tired. Once the dragon fish monster smack it's own head to the ground. Xikari jump on and keep slashing the heads. He jump back down and back away a few steps. The dragon fish monster grew 10 more heads. Phil, Hercules, and Zack kept on cheering saying not the head.

Xikari nodded and saw that the floor was cracking. She smirk under the helmet. She ran towards the dragon fish looking thing and avoid it attacks and slash the body. The thing came tumbling down. Roxas, Saix, Xion, Zexion, and Axel sigh while the others cheered. Xikari waved her hand and took off the helmet. Hercules, Zack, and Phil ran towards her. Hercules and Zack kept shaking her hand. Saix and Roxas was giving them a glare but they didn't notice.

A clap was heard from up above. It was a guy with flaming blue fire hair wearing a black robe and his skin is rather blue. Xikari put the helmet back on. And summon her keyblade. Hercules and Zack grab their swords.

" Hades !" Both Hercules and Zack shouted.

" Well, well, well look what we have here ? A new hero? Come to think of it you're the first girl that ever defeated Hydra. Tell you what… I'll give you a gift. Now….. what was the gift oh yeah !" Hades snap his fingers and he was gone. Xikari look over around and saw nothing. Hades appeared behind her and grab her head. She struggled a lot to get free from his graps.

Hercules and Zack went to attack Hades but was stopped by a bunch of Heartless. Roxas and Xion summon their keyblade and the others summon their weapons. They were stop by Phil. "I'm sorry but this is her fight." He said as they cursed and hoped that Xikari is alright.

Xikari was about to slash Hades into half but he beat her to it. Hades crash her helmet and threw her to Hercules and Zack, where they catch her. Xikari panted hard. She glared at Hades. She got back up on her feet and went into fighting pose. Hades laugh darkly.

" You know what… you look just like that boy I met. What was his name… So- So- Sori? No wait…. oh ! Sora ! And those two other annoying sidekick of his, Donald and Goofy. Yeah he was a total pain in the neck. His glare of his, your hair color and eye color, and that stupid keyblade…. They are all the same." Hades said. He clap his hand and another monster appeared. An Ice creature that is super tall and super cold went inside the coliseum. It went running and hit Xikari. Hades made and ouch expression and cheered for the monster.

The ice monster sent Xikari to the audience wall and she crash the wall. Phil came running towards her with a towel. She grab the towel and sweep the sweat off. The ice monster took a really deep breath and huff a chuck off ice breath. Xikari went in front of Saix and the others.

" Shield !" Xikari shouted and a clear shield appear from her hand. The ice went aside from the shield creating a large ice wall. Hades jaw's dropped. He then turn red. Saix's eyes widened as Xikari jump down again. The monster kept on tumping the ground. Xikari trip over the ice and the Ice monster step on her.

Saix, Roxas, Zexion, Lexaeus, Demyx, Marluxia, Xaldin, Xion, Axel, Phil, Hercules, and Zack eye's widened and paled. Hades began cheering and all. Roxas grip on the keyblade tighter and was ready to slash Hades but, the ice monster's feet began to melt.

" Firaga !" From under the feet they heard a spell. A large amount of Fire came out and melt the ice monster down. Their eyes widened as they saw Xikari with 2 keyblades. One was black and one was white, almost like Roxas's.

" Not just yet." A dark laugh was heard from above them again.

Xikari look up and saw Hades glowing red. She went into a fighting pose. Hades began to throw fire balls at her which she dodge with ease by doing both cartwheel and dodge roll. This feel very farmiliar to her. Like...like... she has been threw it.

Phil was waving his hands up high above his head. He threw something at her. It was another set of helmet. Xikari jump and catch the helmet. She puts on the helmet then began attacking Hades. Hades back up a bit. He curse then narrowed his hand to Zack where he shot a ray of dark to him. Zack whinch in pain as the dark ray hit him. He then have killing aura around him.

He grab his sword and attack Xikari. "Zack? ! What happen to you? ! Zack! **Zack**!" Xikari shouted as she jumps up and avoiding hits from Zack. She turn to Hades, "What have you done to Zack!" she shouted.

"Tch, tch, tch. All I did was just give him power," Hades wiggle his finger. Xikari jump to avoid Zack's attack. "Of **Darkness**." Hades continued as Xikari rolled her eyes to him.

Xikari jump back and narrowed her keyblade to him as she drop down to her knees. Roxas went running towards her but he stop when Xikari suddenly stand up. Her keyblade change into another keyblade. It was yellow colored and as the blade it has an 'E' shape. She point the keyblade to Zack as Roxas jump beside her.

Xikari look at Roxas, who was grinning. He summon both of his keyblade. "Like I'm gonna Let you fight alone!" Roxas shouted. Xikari only nodded. She turn her gaze from Roxas to Zack. The two wielders went to set Zack's heart free from Hades.

Roxas land the first hit to Zack. It got him back a few steps. Then Zack land a hit back to Roxas making him jump back also. When they were in a distance, they both panted hard. Roxas ran towards Zack as Zack ran towards Roxas too. Both of their weapon clash with sparks. When the two jump back. Xikari made a move, she drag the heavy looking keyblade to Zack as he was busy with Roxas.

Xikari jump and swing the heavy looking keyblade to Zack. Zack came to his knees and drop down his weapon. Dark aura began to came out of him as he gain his heart back from the darkness. Hades turn his body towards the exit saying, "Meh… I guess I took the wrong side of the darkness."

" What a shame… here I thought that you were stronger. I mean it **has **been a few years!" Hades mock as he disappeared.

Xikari summon off the keyblade. She bent her knees and put her left hand to her left knee while her right hand reaching out for Zack to grab it. Zack look up and saw an Armor. "Are you okay, Zack?" Xikari ask.

Zack's eyes widened. He grab Xikari's hand while he muttered, "Wha-?"

Xikari took off her helmet and raise an eyebrow. "Huh? What's wrong?"

" Huh? Oh it's nothing!" Zack chirp.

" Zack! Xikari! Are you guys okay?" Hercules shouted.

" Yeah!" Both of them shout in union.

Roxas came to Xikari with the rest of the Organization that decided to look a the fight. He pat Xikari's shoulder and she turn to him with a smile. Hercules put his arm around Zack's neck playfully. They both laugh as Phil came in the scene.

Roxas and Xion hugged Xikari tightly. Axel and Xigbar ruff her hair while Demyx and Xaldin cried the tear of joy. Saix, Zexion, and Lexaeus sweat dropped. Marluxia came with a bunch of flowers. They all sweat dropped. Hercules, Zack, and Phil cheered for the new hero.

" It's nice meeting you Phil, Hercules, Zack… thank you for training me. And here's the armor." Xikari hand the little device back to Phil. Phil shake his head.

" No, you can have it. Besides I had it because someone inspires me !" He shouted and Xikari smiled. She turn to Zack and Hercules, she reach out her hand. They both look at each other with a curious look. They both shake it.

" Have a save trip back to your home." Hercules said. Xikari nodded, then she turn to Zack. He was grinning for some reason.

" I hope I could defeat you fair and square. Then, I could be a hero!" Zack sigh deeply.

Xikari punch Zack's shoulder playfully. Zack's expression was shocked at first but he smiled. "Maybe next time, Zack." Xikari said as Zack grins more.

" Yeah! Maybe next time we faced off, I'll become a hero!" Zack shouted. Xikari waved goodbye and went back to the Castle That Never Was.

After they walk down the stairs. Zack were grinning again. Hercules raise an eyebrow Phil also raise an eyebrow. Hercules punch his shoulder lightly as Zack snaps out from his daydreaming. "She remind you of someone does she?" Hercules said.

" Yeah… actually she does. I wonder why she look a lot like him for a minute..." Zack tap his chin.

-the Castle That Never Was-

The 11 members were greeted by Xemnas. " Where were you all been ?" He ask. Xikari, Roxas, Xion, and Demyx gulp.

" We were watching Xikari fight off in a tournament, it was at Olympus Coliseum." Saix said. He nodded and went to Xikari. She tensed. But, when Xemnas was in front of her. She sweat dropped as Xemnas went out of the room. Saix turn to her and hand her a paper.

" Here… write everything that happen today in a short yet complete report." Saix said as Xikari nodded. She began to write everything that happen today. She was also helping Demyx with his report. They began to laugh as Saix read Demyx report from yesterday. He cried anime style and he ask Xikari to help him again. She reach to her pocket and grab 2 keychains.

" Um…. Roxas, Xion ? Here. This is for you guys. You guys said that this items were the ones that we were going to buy but it's limited. And I got the last 3 !" Xikari smiled while showing the yellow and green keychain. Roxas and Xion grin. They each took a keychain.

* * *

><p>AN: right…. I have to stop it here. I know the scene where Hades grab her head is the same as Xehanort grab Ventus's armor helmet and freeze him. But, I have no idea and it has a connection in the future chapter. The armor she's wearing is almost the same as Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. Since Phil has a crush to Aqua. So he made the almost exact same one for Xikari.

And if you scramble the name from 'Xikari' and lose the 'x' you'll get a name. But it's only her name from Xemnas. Her real name is really different from the scramble name from 'Xikari'. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

R&R please !


	4. Chapter 4: Looking Out For Me

A/N: Alright this story is going to have a lot of changes. For examples: the title, the summary, the story, and the chapters. And that's going to be a lot of work… so, I was wondering what kind of action/romance/ anything would you guys like in this story. Tell me in the review or PM me!

Xikari © me

Kingdom Hearts characters and places © Square Enix

Enjoy this rewrite story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Looking Out For Me<p>

-Dream, Xikari-

It was a clear night sky, the stars were everywhere. A boy with blonde hair was sleeping underneath the night beauty. He slowly open his eyes only to get shock by a blue headed girl. The boy began to laugh nervously. The girl giggled.

" Gimme a break, Aqu-."

" Hey, at least bring a blanket here. It freezing cold, Ve-."

Then the two sat down to gaze up upon the stars. There was another boy came to the two. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore almost the same outfit as the other two. "I knew I'll fine you guys slacking off here." He said.

" Terr-!" they both yelled.

The dark haired brunette stand while shoving his hands into his pocket as the girl and the blonde boy sat at the edge of the stone. The blonde boy was smiling. He turn to the two while having a smile written all over his face. "Hey... Why do I feel so warm? Even though it's so cold out here?" he ask.

The blue headed girl giggled and the dark haired brunette smirk. The blonde boy raise an eyebrow as the two began to laugh. The blue headed girl ruff his hair and smiled at him. She turn her gaze back towards the stars. The dark brunette close his eyes as the blue headed girl answered.

" Well, maybe it's because someone out there is looking out for you." The blue headed girl said. She turn to see the blonde boy and giggled. The blonde boy has a little blush appeared on his cheeks.

" Ahahaha. Our little Ve- is having a crush and he doesn't know who she is." the dark haired brunette chuckled. The blonde boy began to blush even more.

" Come on Terr-. Don't teased him like that! He'll know the girl when he sees her." The blue headed girl said as she giggled.

" You guys stop it! you're making me blush even more!" the blonde boy whined as the other two began laughing. The blonde boy gave a childish pout and look again upon a star. He close his eyes while smiling.

' _Are you out there? If you are… thank you for keeping me warm and looking out for me.'_ The blonde boy thought. He waited for a reply but there wasn't. The other two already waving their hands for the blonde boy to come home. He sigh. When he was going to walk to the blue headed girl and the dark haired brunette he heard a voice.

' _You're welcome!'_ A girl voice reply.

The blonde boy turn to gaze the stars with wide eyes. He blush and smiled. He turn to the two, who was waiting 5 minutes. He ran towards the two with hope in his eyes. That one day he'll meet up this girl that kept him warm. He was grinning as the two raise an eyebrow. They went back to the castle with a smiling and grinning blonde boy.

-End of dream-

Xikari woke up and panted heavily. She look up at the clock and it say's 4 in the morning. She sigh. Xikari decided to woke up from her bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that, she went to put on the Organization cloak. She went lazily to The Grey Area. Xikari arrived at The Grey Area and there was no one there. She stood to look at Kingdom Hearts.

' _Who are those three and why did I dream about them?'_ Xikari ask herself.

She was confused by the blonde headed boy. He look a lot like Roxas though. But it didn't feel like him. Xikari sat down at the couch and wait for Saix to give her missions or recons. She'll have to wait for him in the next 2 hours. He's usually the first one to woke up then the other followed by waking up in 7 or so.

' _I didn't even get to hear their full name…'_ Xikari sigh. She look up to the sky and saw for the very first time a star blinking. Her eyes widened and quickly ran up to the window to see the blinking star. She close her eyes and heard voices again.

' _Hello.'_ The voice said.

' _Hello to you too, voice.'_ Xikari greet. The voice sounds familiar but she can't put her finger on the right one. _'Who are you voice?'_ Xikari ask.

' _I'm your heart. Well, I'm inside your heart to be precise.'_ The voice said.

' _Oh, okay Heart. It's nice meeting you.'_ Xikari smiled.

' _It's nice meeting you too,…...'_ The Heart didn't say her name clearly. Xikari was confused. The heart called her name but it wasn't clear. She went to ask the heart back. There was no reply. It was cold at The Grey Area with less people around.

Xikari sat back down to the couch. She look again to the star with a confused face. The star began to fade away. She put her hand in front of her heart. '_Why do I feel so warm when The Grey Area is so cold?'_ Xikari ask herself.

It's weird that it's only 5 in the morning that she was smiling and gazing at the gloomy sky. She wonder who's in her heart and who are those three. She was looking around to see if other members were awake but no one is awake yet. She sigh and decided to go around to walk at some world. She open up a portal and went threw it where ever it leads.

When she was walking threw the dark corridors she wondered how Saix will be when he knew that she took a nice long morning walk without his permission. Xikari figured it in her mind that he'll go berserk. She sweat dropped. The portal stops at an island.

" Wow…" Xikari said in amazed. She look around and saw a star shape fruit. She grab the fruit with curiosity. She look at it and it seems familiar to her.

" That's a Paopu fruit." A voice appeared behind her.

" A what?" Xikari repeated.

" A Paopu fruit. If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each others lives no matter what." The boy said. Xikari nodded, she kept staring at the fruit for awhile. Then the boy appeared behind her and pat her shoulder. "I'm Tidus! It's nice to meet you!" Tidus shouted.

" I'm Xikari. It's nice to meet you Tidus." Xikari shake Tidus's hand.

Tidus sat beside her holding a fishing line. He stared at her face then he sigh. _'She seems familiar but who?'_ Tidus ask himself inside his mind.

" Well, Xikari. I'll be going now. See you soon!" Tidus shouted as he went to the main island with a boat. Xikari also waved goodbye to him. It was nice meeting other people. She was looking for friends.

Xikari stayed at the bend tree of the Paopu fruit. She wondered if she'll meet up with another person and became friends with who ever that person is. Boy… was she all wrong about that. A shadowy aura appeared. Xikari turn to see a boy wearing a black and red suit or something. He has a keyblade on his right hand.

Xikari got up from the the tree and summon her keyblade. "Who are you? and why do you have the keyblade?" She ask as the figure chuckled.

" Hello, princess or should I say prince." The boy said and swing his keyblade towards Xikari. She jump to the tree and slash him back. He dodge the attack and swing his keyblade around.

" Hey! I ask you a question! Who are you!" Xikari shouted while dodging his attacks.

The boy has his mask on and smirk under it. "My name isn't important now." He replied. Their keyblade for an X and their faces was close to each other. Xikari put on a small glare. She could see the evil smirk under his mask. Then, the boy push his keyblade with a lot of strength. Pushing Xikari to jump off and into the water.

She was soak in water. The boy chuckled. "I'll see you later Princess and Prince." The boy said as he open a portal underneath Xikari. Her eyes widened as she began to fall into the portal. She last saw was the boy disappeared into the black portal that he made. She was drifted into the portal along with her keyblade.

-Castle That Never Was-

The member began to wake up one by one. They went to The Grey Area and was greeted by Saix and Xemnas. Roxas yawns and look around to look for Xikari but she wasn't there. He yawn once again. He scratch the back of his head. Roxas was about to sat back down but he decided not to. He went to Saix in stead.

" Hey, Saix? Where's Xikari? I thought that she was here." Roxas ask.

" I don't know. I'll have Larxene to go and get her here." Saix said. Larxene nodded. She got up and skip her way to Xikari's room. He sigh along with the others.

Roxas waited for awhile for Larxene to return with Xikari. Then Larxene came running down with lightning speed. She panted hard as all eyes went to her. "Xikari…. She's gone. I can't find her in her room." Larxene said as Xemnas's and Saix's eyes widened.

Roxas's eyes also widened. He was going to open up a portal to look for Xikari but a portal appeared above them. A burst of water came. And lastly a soak Xikari came. She groan as she landed on the cold floor of The Grey Area. Xikari cough some sea water out. Roxas's eyes widened he quickly help Xikari up.

" Hey! What happen? !" Roxas shouted as Xikari look at him a bit sad.

" A boy in black appeared and attack me when I was just taking a morning walk." Xikari explains. She was still thinking about why did the boy called her princess or better yet a prince. She's a girl for Pete's sake.

" I see. What does this boy look like?" Xemnas ask.

Xikari shock her head. "I don't know. He was wearing a mask. He seem familiar though…" Xikari said. Xemnas nodded. He went out of The Grey Area with Saix. The rest of the members went off to do their missions or recons. Except for Roxas, Xion, and Axel they were left behind. Larxene was worried about Xikari but she has a recon with Marluxia.

" Are you alright?" Roxas ask. Xikari only nodded.

" Come on… let's get you off that wet cloak." Xion said. She help Xikari up. The two girls went to the laundry room to find a dry cloak. Axel and Roxas stayed behind. They were thinking who was this mask boy Xikari was talking about. Axel raise his eyebrow. He was going to do his mission and find more about this mysterious boy but, he was stop by Roxas.

" Who do you think that boy is?" Roxas ask.

" Hm… I don't know. Maybe we could find out at our recon today." Axel answered. Roxas nodded. He went into the same portal as Axel to go to a new world called Wonderland. Roxas grip his keyblade tighter. Hoping to find the mask boy and give him a piece of his mind.

-with Xion and Xikari-

They both arrived at the laundry room. Xion grab a dry cloak and told Xikari to change. She waited for Xikari. While waiting for Xikari, she was folding the Organization cloaks. She sweat dropped as she found a Sitar string on one of the pockets.

' _This must be Demyx's...'_ Xion sweat dropped.

" Xion? I'm all done. Let's go do our recon." Xikari said.

" Okay." Xion replied.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright I think you guys already know the mask boy, the blonde boy, the blue headed girl, and the dark haired brunette. If you guys play the game then you guys will know who they are. Recently, I'm interested in Kingdom Hearts and only a little on Naruto. But do not fear. All of my storied will be continued! Just now now… I think?

Well, R&R please! And you'll get a kiss from Kairi!

Sora: Hey!

Me: Alright, alright. Geez… a hug from Kairi. And besides it's not on the lips stupid!

Sora: But still! She's my girlfriend!

Me: Alright, alright! A cookie from Kairi. There happy?

Sora: Yes!

Me: Ugh, hyperactive dummy…(mumbles)

Sora: What did you say? !

Xikari: (sweat dropped) Ignore them. They just like to play rough. So.. R&R for 1357 please! And you'll get a cookie from Kairi!


	5. Chapter 5: A New Creature

A/N: Well it's chapter 5! Enjoy!

Xikari © Me

Kingdom Hearts character and places © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A New Creature<p>

Today, after the little encounter of The Mask Boy. Xikari and Xion were sent to an unknown world. Their job is to find out more about the world and eliminate anything that is suspicious. They arrived at a wood full of trees, flowers, and a lot of little animals. Xion and Xikari stare at the woods with awe. The animals handed Xion and Xikari a crown made out of flowers. They both smiled put on the crown.

The two girls were walking until they found a cave. A small cave to be exatch. They exchange looks then the two nodded. Xion and Xikari decided to went inside the small cave. Xion is the first one to get inside. She was followed by Xikari to stare in awe once again. The cave is beautiful. There were colorful diamond everywhere. Xion stare at the wall for a while until…

" Hey! Stop! You thief!" A person yelled running towards Xion and Xikari.

"Wha- We're not thieves!" Xion shout back. Then 6 more tiny man appeared. The one in greed has a smiling face. He went over to Xikari and grab her hand. Then he began to jump happily. Xikari raise an eyebrow. What was this tiny man doing? He was jumping around after he grab Xikari's hand. Then, when he was jumping around. He hit the cave's wall. Xion and Xikari sweat dropped. Xikari went to help the tiny man up.

" Then why are you here? ! You thief!" the grumpy man shouted.

" As I said…," A vein pop on Xion's head. "We're **not** thieves!" Xion finally snaps. Xikari tried to calm Xion down with the tiny man in green. She laugh nervously as Xion's finally calm down.

" Um… we're here to ask a few questions. Mind if we ask?" Xikari ask sweetly.

" Yes! Now go away!" the tiny grumpy man shouted as he went back to work. Then another tiny man came. He has glasses on. He's also looks like he's the boss of them.

" Oh don't mind Grumpy. He's just like that. I'm Doc. That's Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey." Doc said. The two girls look at each other and let out a small sigh.

" I'm Xion and beside me is Xikari. It's nice to meet you all." Xion and Xikari shake their hands one by one. Dopey kept on smacking onto walls of the cave. Finally Sleepy became sleepy. Sneezy kept on sneezing the whole time. Bashful kept on blushing and acting weirdly. Happy kept on laughing. Now, Xion and Xikari know that their name is based on their personality.

" So, we were wondering if anything weird has happen here." Xion ask Doc.

" Well. There is. A bunch of Blue creature came and tried to attack us and Snow White!" Doc yelled making Sleepy not sleepy anymore.

" How about other enemies?" Xikari ask.

" Well… -chi- there is –chi- the evil queen." Sneezy said.

Xion and Xikari nodded. "Well… I suggest that you guys protect Snow White while we eliminate this blue creatures." Xikari said. The 7 dwarfs began to pack everything up. Even Grumpy went to pack up and go home. He glared at the two girls.

" We better not see anymore of those blue creatures again! You thieves!" Grumpy shouted.

Xion's vein pop again. She tried to calm it down by counting 1-10. Xikari laugh again. "How would we know that you're not trying to steal out diamonds?" Doc ask. Xion was totally losing it. Xikari walk to Doc and grab a pin.

" Here. This is a pin that I have with me all the time. As our symbol of promise that we'll get rid of those Blue creature. I'll come back for it later." Xikari said as she let Doc take the pin. Doc stare at it and nodded.

Xion and Xikari were on their way towards the castle when all of the sudden they heard a scream. The scream came from not to far from them. Xikari and Xion ran towards the voice came from with their keyblades on their hands. It was a girl with black hair and yellow dress who had scream. There was a bunch of blue creature surrounding her. Xikari quickly slash those blue creature.

" Are you alright?" Xikari reach out her hand to the trembling young woman grab it. and hopefully she'll calm down.

The young women look at Xikari with sparkles in her eyes. The young woman grab Xikari's hand and smiled at the girl. The young woman suddenly hug Xikari. "Oh, it's so good to see you! How long has it been? It doesn't matter. I'm glad that you're save and sound!" She shouted.

" Um…. who are you talking about?" Xikari ask.

" Oh… I'm sorry. I guess that you're not him. My apologizes. I'm Snow White. It's a pleasure to meet you." Snow White said.

" That's alright Snow White. I'm Xikari and beside me is Xion. It's nice to meet you too." Xikari said. "Um… so what are you doing in the dark woods, Snow White?" Xikari ask. Snow White grip her hands over her chest. She has a worried face written all over. Snow White began to walk a few steps from Xikari and Xion. Then she turn towards the two confused girls.

" Well… you see. Th-There's a giant monster chasing me from my little friends house. It was terrible." Snow White stuttered. It was getting dark and gloomy in the dark woods. The tree branch began to shake. Xion and Xikari's eyes narrowed.

"Snow White? How about Xikari take you back to the Dwarfs house and I'll take care of the evil queen?" Xion said as she summon her keyblade. Snow White nodded weakly. Xikari look at Xion and she nodded. Xikari nod only once and said,

" Be careful Xion. Snow White, let's go!" Xikari shouted as she drag Snow White while she summon her keyblade. Xion watch as Xikari and Snow White went running back towards the Dwarfs house. She sigh, Xion turn to run the opposite way from Xikari and Snow White.

" Alright… let's end this!" Xion shouted as she ran towards the castle.

-meanwhile-

Xikari and Snow White were running as fast as they can to get away from the blue creature. Xikari let Snow White go first and she stood behind to slash the creatures. It was trouble enough that there's a new type of Heartless and there's also a bunch of Heartless that attack peoples light. She panted deeply. Xikari use Magic to stop those blue things. With Firaga and Blizarra, she manage to slow them down.

After a few minutes, Xikari and Snow White arrived at the Dwarfs house. Snow White knock the door twice. The door open slowly as 7 angry dwarfs came out with cooking utensils on their head and as a weapon. Snow White gasp, she back up a bit.

" S-Snow White!" The 7 Dwarfs yelled. "Come in, Come in! it's to dangerous to stay outside!" Doc shouted as Snow White came in and kiss Doc's check. Doc was blushing. Xikari sweat dropped, then she realize something. Xion is still fighting the evil queen so… Xikari went to ask the 7 Dwarfs.

" Um… do you guys have a piece of Paper and a pen?" Xikari ask. Doc nodded, he went inside to get the two items. He gave it to Xikari. "Thanks. You guys should be alert even though I'm going to put a barrier around your house." Xikari warn. The 7 Dwarfs nodded. They shut the door close.

Xikari began to write something down and roll the paper. She put a long leaf as the bow to hold the paper. Xikari went to the garden of the Dwarfs house and she cast a spell on it. An invisible barrier appeared around it. She turn back and ran towards the diamond cave. When she got there, Xikari look for the RTC portal in the woods and went straight for the portal but when she went threw it she was back at the woods again. Xikari decided to threw the paper into the RTC portal.

She turn back and headed towards where Xion is. She was running towards the dark woods when… a gigantic poison tree block her way. Xikari quickly summon her keyblade and dodge the poison balls. She curse and hoped Xion is okay.

-with Xion-

Xion fight her way threw the blue creatures. She was in a sewer. It was dark and has a lot of blue creature. Xion slash the blue creatures out of her way as she look around the sewer for a way out. The sewer was different from any other sewer. It has empty potion bottles, ladders, gates, blue creatures, and most importantly a lot of doors. She was panting hard, she went here and there but endded in the same way. She was lost.

Xion groan. "Geez…. Why is a sewer always so difficult to find a way out!" Xion shouted as she ran towards the ladder. She climb up and she huff again. There was no door or anything. It's just a dark wall. She kick a rock towards the wall and it didn't hit it. Xion smirk. She finally found a way out. Xion ran into the wall and saw a queen in black.

Xion thought that the queen is Crazy because she was talking to a mirror. _'A mirror is a dead object. You're talking to a mirror that means you're-,'_ Xion was cut off by the mirror. The mirror actually talked!

" Mirror, mirror of the wall… who's the fairest of them all?" The queen ask the mirror.

' _Obviously.. not you.'_ Xion thought.

" My queen… Snow White is the fairest of them all." The magic mirror showed the evil queen a picture of Snow White picking up flowers. The evil queen curse and throw random stuff at the magic mirror. But the object went inside of the magic mirror. Xion back up a bit but, there was a broken glass. She step on it. The evil queen turn with a dramatic gasp.

" Who are you!" The queen shouted.

" I'm Xion and I'm not your ally!" Xion shouted as she went into a fighting pose.

" Mirror, Mirror of the wall… suck this girl in and eliminate her inside!" The queen ordered.

" As you wish my queen." The magic mirror said as he went into a swirl and drag Xion inside the mirror.

-Castle That Never Was-

Axel and Roxas has already return with their recons and missions are done for the day. They decided to slack off in The Grey Area. Roxas was asleep while Axel was reading a magazine. Something hits Roxas in the head softly. He open 1 eyelid and see what soft object that hit him. He lazliy grab the message with a leaf as a bow. Roxas yawn and open the letter with his eyelids close.

Again, he slowly open both of his eyelids and read the letter. His eyes widened as he finished reading the letter. He jump off from his seat and shouted, **"EEEHHHHH? !"** out loud which was gaining attention from Saix, Xemnas, Axel, Xigbar, Demyx, Xaldin, and Luxord. Axel almost threw his magazine into the air as Roxas shot up from his seat. As for Demyx… well he threw his Sitar up above and fell from the couch and his Sitar landded on top of him.

" Roxas… what's the big idea?" Demyx slowly got up.

" This! Here.. I'll read it to you." Roxas read the letter once more for the whole Organization member in The Grey Area to hear.

_To: Who ever reads it first_

_Xion and I went into some trouble but don't worry we could handle it. At this world there's blue creatures lurking around. I'll explain when we get back. But now, I need you guys to not panic that we cannot RTC just yet… something was blocking our way. I sent this letter using RTC before it shuts down. We'll complete our Recon and report back tomorrow morning._

_P.S: Don't go here! It's to dangerous!_

_P.S.S: We'll be fine. just wait for us._

_From: Xion and Xikari_

After Roxas finished reading the letter out loud. They all have shock faces. Demyx, Xaldin, and Luxord's jaws drop down to the floor. As for Axel he curse and burn the magazine he was reading before. Saix and Xemnas frown the two went to Xemnas's office to discuss about the new type of Heartless. Xemnas also summon the appearance from Vexen.

" This must be The Mask Boy's work. Xikari told us that a boy in black attack her." Xigbar said.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah… I can't just sit here and wait! I'll have to save them!" Roxas shouted as he opens up a portal towards Dwarfs Woodsland. The other's sweat dropped as Roxas went threw the portal and back again to The Grey Area. "Huh?" Roxas ask confusedly.

" Looks like their letter is right… something is blocking them to RTC." Axel put his hand on to his chin.

" There's nothing we can do… except to wait." Xaldin said calmly as a sweat drop down from his forehead.

Roxas cursed and sat back down to the couch. He sigh along with the other members. Luckily, Larxene isn't here. She could pummel anyone right beside her if Xikari or Xion was hurt.

A/N: Another chapter done.

Me: Alright…. Sora! Come on! You slow poke!

Sora: Yeah yeah I'm coming.

Roxas: I still don't get why do we have to play paintball…

Me: Because I said so!

Axel: You're going to lose! Got it memorized?

Riku: yeah right… you're the one who's gonna lose.

Axel: Oh yeah? Well think again!

Xion: Here we go again…

Kairi: Boys..

Namine: -giggles and continue to draw-

Me: Now this is what I'm talking about! –start shooting at other players-

Xikari: Again… ignore them. 1357 loves to play challenging stuff. So, R&R for 1357! It'll make her happy!

Me: You bet! –turns around for awhile to the readers and turn back to shoot the players-


	6. Chapter 6: Him Again!

A/N: Alright chapter 6! Yeah... I just change the title...

The tittle means The Light of The Sky.

Xikari © me

Kingdom Hearts characters and places © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Him Again!<p>

Xikari dodge roll away from the poison balls. She was dodging and cartwheeling away from the tree as far as possible to get a good distance. She finally stops when the tree stop throwing poison balls. Xikari smirk but, the tree began to shake as the branch began to attack. She paled and started to dodge again. Xikari went to slash the branches while trying to summon both of her keyblade.

Another keyblade appeared on her hand. It look very different from Olympus Coliseum. It was white and red colored. She has no time to waste. Xion maybe in big trouble. So, Xikari jump with an X form and slash the giant poison tree. She landed on the other side safely. The giant poison tree disappeared in a black smoke.

" I see you've defeated the posion tree." A voice said. Xikari turn and saw The Mask Boy again. She got into a fighting pose. The Mask Boy and Xikari was in a few feet away from each other. The Mask Boy summon his keyblade. Xikari ran to him while holding the White Heart Keyblade and the newly keyblade.

Their keyblade clash. Xikari glared at The Mask Boy. "What do you want!" Xikari shouted as the two jump back.

The Mask Boy chuckled. "Is it the Organization information you wanted? !" Xikari shouted again as The Mask Boy chuckled again.

" I'm not interested in any of those, Princess. I'm interested in you, Princess and The Prince." The Mask Boy said.

" Wha- What are you talking about!" Xikari shouted.

" See you later. We'll meet again." The Mask Boy said.

" Hey! Wait!" Xikari yelled.

" You should be worrying about your friend at that castle." The Mask Boy pointed at a castle. Xikari's eyes widened. Xion is in trouble! Xikari turn but The Mask Boy was already gone. She sigh and ran towards the castle.

Right now Xikari was in a dark sewer. The sewer was a total pain in the neck. She could fin d a way out to find Xion. Plus, there's also a lot of Blue creatures inside the sewers. Xikari found a lever. She pulled the lever and the gate open, reviling a ladder. She climb up the ladder and found a dark wall. She raise an eyebrow and went inside.

Xikari found herself at a chamber. There was a mirror hanging on the wall. The only things that are inside the room was candles, curtains, and the mirror. Xikari got closer to the mirror and saw no reflection. She cross her arm. Her eyes widened as she found another reflection inside.

" Xion!" Xikari shouted. She was hitting the mirror a couple of times. Xion was inside the mirror. Her eyes widened again as she found Xion fighting a big floating face. Xikari saw Xion got hit and thrown back. Her keyblade was a few feet from her. "Shoot! Xion, hang in there!" Xikari ran back till she's a few feat away from the mirror and ran back only to jump inside the mirror.

Xikari was in a clear white room. She saw Xion passed out and the giant floating face came closer to her. Xikari threw the new keyblade to the face. The face turn to Xikari. "I won't let you touch her!" Xikari shout. The Face fly quickly towards her. Xikari jump and tried to slash the face. It work by slashing it a few times. The face also kick Xikari back with his face by cloning it. Xikari got beat up pretty badly. Xikari finished the fight with slashing the face with the new keyblade and White Heart keyblade.

" Xion!" Xikair ran towards her and put Xion's arm across her shoulder. Xikari and Xion got thrown out by the face. They both landed on the chamber again. Xikari let Xion down gently. Xikari turn to the mirror as the mirror relive a face.

" You have won little girl… as a reward. I'll grant you one wish. You can ask me what every you like to know." The mirror said. Xikari thought for awhile. Then she snap her fingers.

" I would like to know…. Why does The Mask Boy called me a Princess and a Prince?" Xikari ask.

" Well, little girl…. That answer is simple. It's because you are somehow connected to The Mask Boy and The Prince is also connected to you." The mirror answered as Xikari raise an eyebrow. She didn't understand any of those words. She sigh and gave Xion a piggy back ride.

The two girls went out of the castle and back to the Dwarfs house. Xikari knock the door twice as Doc opens the door slowly peeking out his head. Doc's eyes widened. Snow White came out of the Dwarfs house with worried eyes. she look at Xikari with a fright.

" Oh dear! Is she alright?" Snow White ask.

" She's fine. Xion just needed a rest." Xikari answered.

" Come in, come in. she could sleep in my bed." Snow White let the two girls in. Xikari put Xion on Snow White's bed slowly. Snow White put her hand on Xikari shoulder. "You should rest to. It's already dark out side." She said. Xikari shock her head.

" I have to go back… they might be already worried. But in this condition… maybe I should stay till tomorrow morning. If that is okay." Xikari turn to the 7 Dwarfs and Snow White. Snow White started to bandage up Xikari's injuries. She winch in pain. Snow White said sorry and Xikari replied with a 'it's okay'.

Snow White smiled. The 7 Dwarfs also smiled except for Grumpy because it's his personality. Doc walk forward and said, "Of course it's alright! You've eliminate the blue creatures! It's the least we can do!" Doc reach threw his pocket and return Xikari's pin back. Xikari smiled and mumble a 'thanks'.

Xikari grab a chair and slept there beside Xion. Snow White smiled and put on a blanket on top of Xikari. The next morning, Xion woke up and did some morning stretch. She saw Xikari sleeping beside her. She giggled softly. Xion shake Xikari's shoulder gently. Xikari woke up and yawns.

" Morning sleepy head." Xion said. Xikari smile sheepishly. Xikari and Xion said their goodbye's to Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs. The two girls walk calmly towards the RTC portal. Xion and Xikari was ready to get scolded by Roxas, Axel, and Saix for not returning to the castle on time. But then again… Xikari did sent a letter to them. So there maybe a chance that they won't get scolded for hours.

Snow White was inside the Dwarfs house and set breakfast. She was humming while cooking. She twirl around and set the food in front of the Dwarfs. Sleepy yawn, " Gee… Snow White. Why do you look so happy?" he ask.

" Oh. It's because I got to see him again," Snow White replied. "Xikari look like him. Even though it was just a flash. I still felt he was here." Snow White continued. The Dwarfs look at each other with a smile. They continue breakfast with a smile.

-Castle That Never Was-

Xion and Xikari took a deep breath in the Corridor of Darkness. They both were ready to face the berserk Saix, the over protective Larxene, The worried mother Axel, and the protective brother Roxas. They each took another deep breath before going into The Grey Area. The two girls hold each others hand and step into The Grey Area.

To their surprise, no one was there. They both took the sigh of relive. Until a dark aura appeared behind them. Xion and Xkari both tensed as Saix grab their heads and literary drag them to Where Nothing Gathers. The two girls sigh again. Saix was almost going berserk. They arrived at Where Nothing Gathers. The two girl were let down in the middle of the room and Saix went up to his chair.

" It's so nice of you two to join us this fine morning." Xemnas said from above. Xion and Xikari didn't say anything. They just went to sat at their chairs. "As I were saying… it seems that we have a new enemy. You may know him as The Mask Boy. He's a threat to the Organization. If any of you found him. Eleminate him." Xemnas finished.

Xikari turn her gaze to the floor. She close her eyes and reopen them. Xemnas was ready to end this meeting when all of the sudden… Xikari was gone! Roxas immediately shot up from his seat and began to look around. He cursed and turn to Xemnas, who nodded. Everyone in the circular room went out and search the entire castle.

-with Xikari-

Xikari struggle a lot. Somebody was dragging her to somewhere. '_Who ever this person is he's strong!'_ Xikari thought as she tried to realize the person's hand from covering her mouth. The person kept on continuing to drag her. Xikari summon her keyblade but, the person beat her to it. The person summon his keyblade.

" Stop struggling!" A boy voice ordered.

Xikari's eyes widened. _'It's him!'_ she shouted inside her mind. The boy grab Xikari's shoulder and kept on dragging her to somewhere. Xikari and the boy arrived at a waist land. It was dry and windy. Finally Xikari broke free from the boy.

" What do you want? !" Xikari shouted as she summon her keyblade.

" A proper fight without any interruptions by your friends." The Mask Boy said as he summon his keyblade.

The two keyblade wielders began to fight. The Mask Boy swing his keyblade. Xikari dodge roll and hit him back. Xikari narrowed her keyblade towards The Mask Boy. "Blizarra!" She shouted as a lot of ice burst came out of the her keyblade. The Mask Boy got hit and freeze where he was standing. Xikari ran towards him and slash the ice along with The Mask Boy.

The Mask Boy drop down and went back up again. "Thundara!" a thunder burst out of Xikari's hand. The thunder missed The Mask Boy. Again, Xikari use magic to destroy The Mask Boy. "Firaga!" Fire burst out of her hand and it also missed The Mask Boy.

Xikari tried again, this time she use a Wind element spell. It got him perfectly. The Mask Boy got thrown away to a distance. Xikari smirk and approach The Mask Boy. He was knock out, Xikari went to check his pulse but The Mask Boy grab his keyblade and slash Xikari. She got thrown back. The Mask Boy chuckled darkly and raise his keyblade to stab Xikari. Xikari shut her eyes tightly ready to disappear.

The Mask Boy stab Xikari but there's no one there. He only stab the ground. The Mask Boy look around. "Are you okay?" he heard a voice from behind him. He turn and saw a tall boy in a black Organization cloak. He has Xikari on his shoulder.

"Cura." He said as Xikari began to heal. She woke up slowly to saw…

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffy !

Sora: Aw…. I hate cliffy!

Riku: Me too…

Roxas: It make you wonder and can't sleep until you've read the rest of the story.

Kairi: Yeah… I agree.

Me: Don't worry! I'll update as soon as possible!

Namine: Right. At the mean time, review 1357 that will make her very happy!

Xikari and Xion: Yeah!

Me: That's right! I love reviews!


	7. Chapter 7: The Imposture Appears

A/N: Chapter 7! I almost forgot and almost skipped too chapter 8! I'm so clumsy! Anyway enjoy this completely new chapter!

Xikari © me

Kindom Hearts characters and places © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Imposture Appears<p>

The Mask Boy turn and saw a hooded boy holding Xikari over his shoulder. He put Xikari down as he healed her. The hooded boy stand up and summon his keyblade as Xikari's eyes widened. She stood up slowly and summon her keyblade. The hooded boy look at her for awhile then he glance back to The Mask Boy. Xikari went into a fighting pose and decided to team up with The hooded boy.

The Mask Boy smirk under his mask as he ran towards the two. Xikari and the hooded boy ran towards him too. Their keyblade clash. The Mask Boy hold his keyblade against the hooded boy and Xikari. He push the two off his keyblade. The hooded boy ran and slash him but The Mask Boy jump back. Xikari's turn to slash the boy. both of their keyblade clash in sparks.

He push her back and Hikari did a back flip. "Blizarra!" she shouted. The ice came towards The Mask Boy. The Boy jump back. The hooded boy slash threw The Mask Boy but he dodge it just in time. The hooded boy gritted his teeth as The Mask Boy swing his keyblade towards him.

Xikari appeared in front of the hooded boy. She hold down The Mask Boy's keyblade that was about to go threw the hooded boy's stomach with her own keyblade. The Mask Boy smirk under his mask. "You've improve a little." He whispers.

" That's none of your business!" Xikari shouted. The Mask Boy jump back and shots black rays to Xikari and the hooded boy. The hooded boy quickly grab Xikari's hand. When their hands were together. A blinding light appeared between the two. The light stops the black rays that were coming towards them were gone.

Once the light was over. The hooded boy and Xikari came towards The Mask Boy. he was knock out this time because when the hooded boy and Xikari approach him. He didn't move. The hooded boy went closer to him when all of the suddedn… The Mask Boy did a move. The hooded boy summon his keyblade.

" Pretty good… you've manage to defeat me. But, this isn't the last time." The Mask Boy said as he walk back to a black portal.

The hooded boy summon off his keyblade and turn to Xikari. "Are you okay?" he ask as Xikari nodded.

" Thank you… are you the impostor?" Xikari ask calmly.

The hooded boy was silent. He smirk under the hood. Xikari saw the smirk and she pouted. The hooded boy chuckled. "Um… I have to go now…" Xikari said. Xikari went into the portal before the hooded boy could even talk.

The hooded boy sigh. He took the hood off and look at where Xikari has disappeared. "Any luck?" a voice appeared behind him. He nodded. The person more like a mouse behind him smiled.

" I've help her defeat That Mask Boy but she seem to not remember me. Perhaps her memory has been erased." The boy turn to the mouse. The mouse sigh and lighten up a bit.

" Come on Riku! Let's keep searching!" the mouse shouted.

" Coming king!" Rikus shout back as he and the king disappeared threw the portal.

-Sora and the others-

Sora arrived at a world he knew. It was a sunny day at Agrabah. A little to sunny. Sora shield his eyes with both of his hands. He was searching for someone of course. Because he was gazing around and jumping up and down the building. Donald and Goofy sigh. They didn't knew who was the person Sora is looking for. They just sigh in defeat and hoped that they'll find her soon in Agrabah. The heat is killing them.

Then Sora ran out to the market place, where the sun is even hotter. Donald and Goofy groan and waved their hand as a fan. He meet yp with a long black haired girl and a short black haired boy. The two were talking something about a sandstorm. "Yo!" Sora shouted. The two teenager turn their heads to Sora.

" Sora!" both of them shouted.

" It's nice to see you guys in top shape!" the boy with black haired said.

" It has been a year hasn't it?" The girl ask.

" Yep! Anyway, what's with the long faces? Did something happen, Jasmine, Aladdin?" Sora tilted his head and put both of his arm on the back of his head. Jasmine and Aladdin turn their heads down to look at the ground. The two sigh. Aladdin point to the giant pile of sand. Sora, Donald, and Goofy raise an eyebrow.

" It's Jafar… I think he's back." Aladdin sigh.

" EEEEEHHHHHHH? !" Sora, Donald, and Goofy yelled in union and surprise.

-Castle That Never Was-

Roxas ran threw the empty halls of the white castle. He had a worried face on while searching the entire castle. Just about when he was going to turn he got bump by someone. Both of them fell to the cold white floor. Roxas rub his head as well as the person who got bump. Roxas peek with one eye to see who he bump into and his eyes widened.

" Xikari!" Roxas shouted. He quickly help Xikari up. She laugh nervously while Roxas sigh. He begin to yell some of his lectures to Xikari but she just listen to them and seat dropped at the same time.

" -And where have you been? ! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Roxas shouted. Xikari laugh nervously. She gave her sweet apologetic smile.

" Well- um- aa- I got kidnap by someone and been force to fight but don't worry I got kick his butt!" Xikari yell. Roxas sigh and went to tell on the others that he just find Xikari. _'I'll let you out this time Imposture… as a thanks for helping me.' _Xikari thought.

-Agrabah-

Sora was panting hard when Jafar started to hit him with fire balls. Sora dodge the fire balls that were coming to him and block the ones he couldn't dodge. Donald and Goofy went to block the fire balls. Donald got hit by the fore balls and set his tail on fire. He panicked and started to run around. Jasmine and Aladdin grab a bucket of water. The two splash the water to Donald as he sigh of relive.

" Take this!" Sora shouted as he shoots rays of ice to Jafar. Jafar throw some more fire balls at Sora. Sora smack every one of them. "And that!" Sora yelled again. This time he threw one of his shoe to Jafar's face that hit him right in the face.

" Why you little-" Jafar growl as he hold his nose. Sora grab his shoe and put it on before getting back into fighting Jafar. He ran towards Jafar with a smirk across his face. Sora disappeared as he slip threw Jafar and appeared behind him. Sora slash Jafar and Jafar began to scream in terror.

" Take that you old coot! You're not taking on this time not while I'm on the job!" Sora smirk. Jafar glare at Sora for a good reason to him. For killing him. Twice. Then, Jafar began to disappeared in black smoke. Sora put both of his hand on the back of his head.

Aladin ruffed Sora's hair. Jasmine, Donald, and Goofy smiled widely. "Thank you Sora. Without your help, Jafar could have taken Agrabah by now." Aladdin said. Sora grinned.

" No Prob!" Sora shouted. The 5 of them laugh. Sora remembered something. He reach to his pocket and grab a mini doll. He grip it then smiled. "Hey, if any of you guys see a girl with brown hair, blue eyes,and about this tall maybe? And she has this moon and star pin. Could you guys tell her that I'll be waiting in Hollow Bastion?" Sora ask.

" Of course. It's the least we can do." Jasmine replied.

" Great! Thanks! Donald, Goofy! Let's go!" Sora shouted. He quickly shut the world's keyhole and on to the next world. Jasmine and Aladdin saw them leave with curiosity. Jasmine turn to Aladdin.

" Hey, Aladdin? Who do you think is Sora looking for?" Jasmine ask.

" Probably someone dear to him." Aladdin said. Jasmine nodded. They both went back to the palace.

-Castle That Never Was-

"-were you thinking? !" Xemnas finished with a yell. Xikari sat quietly at her throne like chair. The other members were silent too. Xemnas waited for a respond. Xikari look to him with a worried face. Not scared but worried. She can't tell him that The Mask Boy appeared and tried to kidnap her. She also can't tell him that the fake member help her.

Xemnas sigh. "If that _Mask Boy_ got you… what will we have to do? You're special." Xikari look down to the floor as she sigh. "Now… tell me," Xikari look up to Xemnas with another worried face. "What does this boy look like?"

Xikari thought for awhile and she said, "Well…. The Mask Boy has a red and black suit or something, a black helmet, and he has a black gear keyblade." The members sat there and listen to every description was given. Saix was writing it all down to his book. He closed the book as Xemnas dismissed everyone.

Roxas yawn and scratch the back of his head. He walk to The Grey Area along with Xion, Axel, and Xikari. He look back and saw Xikari spacing out. Roxas sigh once more before waving his hand up and down in front od Xikari's face.

" _**So? How's the meeting?"**_ The Voice ask.

' _Very interesting, I think… I haven't been talking to you for awhile, Voice.'_ Xikari replied.

" _**Yeah... it's been awhile hasn't it?"**_ The Voice chuckled.

' _Yeah…'_ Xikari replied.

" Xikari… Xikari!" Roxas yelled.

Xikari snap out and look at Roxas. "Yes?" She replied.

" You've spaced out." He said.

" Oh… sorry. What did you say before I spaced out?" Xikari ask.

" Nothing. Let's get going." Roxas said as he lead the way. Xikari and Xion giggled. Axel just grinned. They were ready to accept any mission given to them today.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright end of chapter 7!

Sora: Hahaha! take that Jafar! Eat my shoe!

Roxas: Yeah... you do that.

Sora: I already did!

Riku: Fools...

Kairi, Namine, Xion: -giggles-

Sora and Roxas: Hey! Wanna fight!

Riku: What ever. -Grabs Way to The Dawn-

Xikari: Here we go again... Hey stop it! -Summon Black and White Heart blade-

Me: While Xikari take care of the nincompoops. Review me!


	8. Chapter 8: Faith

A/N: Chapter 8…. I have nothing to say… I guess?

Xikari© me

Kingdom Hearts characters and places © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Faith<p>

Today was Axel's turn to accompany Xikari to do a recon at a new world. The world has been discovered by Xemnas a few days back. Saix trust these two to get every information as much as they can. Saix on the other hand, he seems to decline this but if it's the Superior orders he has to let Axel and Xikari do it.

Axel yawn lazily at the Corridors of Darkness as he and Xikari went to walk to this new world. Xikari laugh nervously as Axel slumps down. "Ugh… Why did Saix gave us a recon today? I mean we can do missions." Axel ask Xikari lazily.

" Well… maybe Saix thought that we're cool? I mean, we did get recons almost everyday…" Xikari replied with a smile across her face.

" Yeah…. You're right! I am cool aren't I?" Axel said as Xikari giggled. Xikari laugh and left Axel behind in the Corridors of Darkness. Axel chuckled before walking to catch up again with Xikari.

They both arrived at a campsite that looks no one was here. The two members glance around and saw the island with a skull head, a ship, and the twin mountain. Xikari glance around again to see the view better and she did. She saw a lagoon with large jumping fish. Axel's eyes widened.

" Oi! Get down from there!" Axel shouted.

Xikari went down from the pole as she raise an eyebrow. She walk to Axel and grab his sleeve. Xikari drag Axel towards the lagoon. "Axel! Axel! Come look! There's giant fish jumping around over at the lagoon!" Xikari shouted with glitters at her eyes. Axel sigh in defeat. He nodded and followed Xikari.

'_She's just like a 10 year old…'_ Axel sigh.

Axel's eyes narrowed. He turn to Xikari and ruff her hair. "Hey kiddo! Why don't you go first? I'll catch up! I've got something to do!" Axel shouted as Xikari nodded her head. She ran towards the lagoon while Axel grinned. He drop the grin and summon his Chakrams.

A person in black lean against the pole. Axel smirk and turn to the boy in black. "Are you The Mask Boy?" Axel ask as the boy chuckled. That means yes to Axel.

" Alrighty then. The Organization have given a complete order to eliminate The Mask Boy. Got it memorized?" He said. The Mask Boy just summon his keyblade and begin to fight with Axel.

-at the lagoon-

Xikari stare in awe as she saw a waterfall and jumping giant fishes around. She sat at the edge of the lagoon. Xikari look at the water and saw something moving. She look closer and saw a person. Her eyes widened as she saw a women as a fish. The mermaid stared at Xikari for awhile.

" Your pretty!" Xikari shouted. The mermaid giggled and she monotone her friends to come. Xikari gasp in awe as more mermaids came. "You guys are all pretty!" Xikari shouted once more. The mermaids gave Xikari a seashell. Xikari grap the seashell and hear the ocean breeze.

" You must have a lot of Faith in you!" A voice shouted from above. Xikari turn as her eyes widened. He stood up in awe as she saw a boy in green and a little light floating in the air. The boy fly towards her also as the little light. "Hm…. You do look like him… but that doesn't matter. The last time I bring a girl here. The mermaids tried to drag her into the bottom of the lagoon! But, you've got a lot of Faint in the mermaids that's why the mermaids won't drag you to the bottom." He finished.

" The name's Peter Pan! This is Tinker Bell!" Peter said.

" My name is Xikari. It's nice to meet you too Peter. Tinker Bell," Xikari glace at the little fairy and shining crystals appeared all around her. "You're a pretty little fairy, Tinker Bell." She said as Tinker Bell has a little blush appeared on her cheeks.

" A-a-a-aou...!" Peter shouted to the air. Xikari raise an eyebrow. Her shoulder tensed as a couple of shouts were heard. There were only two fo the voice that was heard. The two boys came in front of Peter Pan and did a salute. One has a fox costume while the other one is a brown bear.

" The name's Slightly!" the boy with a fox costume said.

" Um… Cubby's the name!" the boy with a brown bear costume said.

" Xikari. It's nice to meet you Slightly, Cubby." Xikari shake both of the boys hand. Slightly and Cubby grinned. Then Cubby decided to ask Xikari about something. Cubby tug Xikari's Organization cloak, making her bend to Cubby's level.

" Um…a… You look like V-," Before Cubby could finised the sentence he was cut off by Peter Pan. Peter grab Cubby's mouth and shsss. "Cubby! It's rude to do that!" Peter shouted. Cubby mouthed an I'm sorry, Peter. Then he apologize to Xikari.

" Hey Xikari? Wanna play treasure hunting?" Slighty ask.

" Treasure hunting? Sure! That's sounds great!" Xikari yelled. Slightly, Cubby, Peter Pan, and Tinker Bell nodded. Peter gave Xikari a roll paper. She opens the map and it drawn every detail there is in the island. She raise an eyebrow as she search for an X. Peter grinned then he flies off at the air.

" Lemme explain the rules. 1: follow the map, 2: you're the leader, 3: if Captain Hook or the old codfish interfere just kick him, 4: never give the Codfish his treasure!, and 5: there's always Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust!" Peter shouted.

" Let's go!" Xikari, Slightly, and Cubby went to pump their fist up high in the air while Tinker Bell and Peter Pan fly off to where the treasure is. The three treasure hunter went on to the first district. The first district is a beautiful edge. The rocks are pretty unic and all . They saw a ship a long distance from them but they could still see it.

" Alright Slightly, Cubby… where do you think Peter will hide the first clue?" Xikari ask the two boys. The boys exchange looks and jump off to the water. Xikari sigh. She jump to one of the rock and make her way towards the place where Slightly and Cubby is.

" Xikari look! We found the first clue!" Slightly shouted.

" Oh! Let's see what Peter leave." Xikari open the first treasure box and it reviles a…

A/N: Another cliffy...

Me: I don't know why I make a cliffy

Roxas: Looks like I won't be sleeping tonight...

Kairi: Yeah.. me too. How about you Sora?

Sora: -Zzzzzzzzzz-

Everyone: -sweat dropped-

Xikari: Well R&R for 1357! That will make her happy!

Me: Yeah it will! Believe me! And I maybe update it tonight.


	9. Chapter 9: Trust

A/N: Chapter 9! Alright... this is totally new not from the old one. So enjoy!

Xikari (C) Me

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix and Disney

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Trust<p>

" A piece of wood?" Xikari wondered at the piece of wooden sword. Slightly and Cubby face grinned and started to pull both of Xikari's hand. They said that they know where the second clue is. So, they both drag her to somewhere. Xikari sweat dropped as the two boys trip over a tree branch.

There was another thing to them… a giant gorilla looking monster thing showed up. Xikari summon her keyblade and went in front to protect the two boys. Slightly and Cubby hid behind Xikari as she was in a fighting pose. There were more monsters coming. It was red, blue, and yellow. The yellow one shots lighting, the blue one shots ice, and the red one shots fire.

Xikari block the attacks and magic from the two monster and let Slightly and Cubby wait in the back of a large rock. The gorilla monster bang his hand to the ground and stared making a few rumble. Xikari land on her back as a few big rumbles were made. It was clearly the new enemy. Xikari went to slash the monsters away.

" Are you two okay?" Xikari as Slightly and Cubby.

They both nodded. "Yeah…"

" Hey, how's about we find where the second clue is?" Xikari ask the two boys.

" Let's go!" they both yelled. Xikari sigh playfully and follow the two boys.

-somewhere-

A boy in green was laying at mid air with a yellow light flying around the boy. The yellow light stop circling and lay down on to the boy's chest. The boy grinned and move onto a different pose. "Looks like Xikari found the first clue." Peter said. Tinker Bell nodded.

" I think the boys are beginning to trust her don't you think?" Peter ask. Again, Tinker Bell nodded. "I'm beginning to trust her too. How about you Tink?" Peter ask. Tinker Bell nodded happily. "I'll take that as a yes!" Then they both flew to the second clue is.

-Indiana campsite-

Axel panted hard while The Mask Boy was breaking no sweat. It has been quite awhile now. They fight was pretty long and epic. Axel uses a lot of his magic and were running out of Ethers and Potions. As for The Mask Boy he summon more of this blue creatures. To attack Axel.

" You fought well… but not well enough." The Mask Boy narrowed his keyblade to Axel.

Axel smirk and summon his Chakrams. "You ain't half bad yourself. Such a shame the Organization gave an order to eliminate you. Got it memorized?" Axel ask with a big smirk. The Mask Boy made no respond to Axel. He just went into a fighting pose, ready to attack Axel anytime.

' _Xikari… I hope you're okay…'_ Axel thought before he charge at The Mask Boy.

-in the forest-

" R- RUN!" Slightly and Cubby shouted at the same time as a squirm of blue creatures went flying towards them. Xikari summon her keyblade and attack those blue creatures. Slightly and Cubby went to the hole on the tree. After Xikari finished defeated the blue creatures she went inside the tree too.

" Hey Xikari! We found the second clue!" Cubby held out a piece of paper. Xikari read the paper then she look at the two boys. Who has sparkles around their eyes. She began to read it for the two boys.

" _Ahoy their mates!_

_If you read this then you've found the second clue!_

_Here it is:_

_The one and only place for rainbows to relive their true colors. Where the waterfall falls and the Trust appeared. This will be your way to find the Third clue!"_

Xikari finished reading the note. The two boys exchange looks then they both shouted in union. "To RainbowFalls!" Xikari only nodded. She followed the two boys.

" Wow…. This place is beautiful!" Xikari shouted as she saw a rainbow. She glance around and found Peter and Tinker Bell beside the hill. So, Slightly, Cubby, and Xikari ran towards the two. The both have grins across their faces.

" So you made it Captain Xikari! From now on, me and Tink will accompany you. See this hill? You'll have to fly to reach the top." Peter cross his arms across his chest.

" Fly? Is that even possible?" Xikari raise an eyebrow at the older boy.

" Nothing is impossible when you have Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust!" Peter shouted as if it was a sign for Tinker Bell to come in. Tinker Bell fly around Xikari and sprinkled her with yellow Pixie dust. She began to feel zero gravity.

Xikari open her eyes and she was flying at mid air! "This is fun!" She shouted as Peter, Tinker Bell, Slightly, and Cubby grin. Then they fly up till they reach the top of the hill where the third clue is. When they arrived on top of the hill. They saw the third treasure chest.

Slightly open the chest and grab a stone inside it. Cubby and Slightly thought for awhile. Then it hit them. Xikari open up a map and there's a skull island. She suspect that the treasure is there. So she smiled at them. "Guys… let go this island!" Xikari pointed towards the skull face island.

Then they went onto a boat where Xikari and Slightly did all the rowing. Peter waited at the Cove with Tinker Bell. They arrived and saw a big treasure chest at the middle. Xikari was the one who brought back the treasure chest to the Cove. Slightly and Cubby were very excited the whole time that they jump up and down inside the boat, making it rumble a few times.

" Ahoy! You scrubby rascal! You've found me Treasure!" a guy in red shouted.

Slightly and Cubby hid behind Xikari as she summon her keyblade. "You're treasure? This is our treasure chest!" Xikari shouted.

" My, dear. That treasure chest is mine. Peter Pan stole it from me!" The old codfish or Captain Hook said. Xikari raise an eyebrow then she went into a fighting pose. Hook lean forward to see Xikari's face better but his eyes widened. "Y-You! You're the little brat that stole me treasure!" he shouted.

" Wha-? I never ever seen you before in my life!" Xikari yelled. Cod- Captain Hook began to walk to the treasure chest. He opens the chest but Xikari close it back by using her keyblade.

" Smee! Get her!" Captain Hook yelled. came and started to chase Xikari around the cove. Captain Hook open the chest with a complete shock. "This is just a pile of junk? ! Where's me bootie? !" Captain Hook yelled at Peter.

" Hey! Those are not junk! They're all our treasure!" Peter yelled back.

" We replace it because some monster took the treasure a few years ago." Slighty said.

" Why you little-," Before Hook could even finished. A tick and tock was heard. A giant crocodile appeared and scared Hook and Mr. Smee running towards his ship like a coward. Peter, Tinker Bell, Slightly, Cubby, and Xikari laugh their butts off.

Xikari open up the treasure chest. She raise an eyebrow as she found a broken wooden keyblade. She raise the two broken piece of the wooden keyblade. There's a name carving on the handle. _'Terra...,'_ Xikari thought. _'I guess I just find the first boy's name in my dream…'_ she smiled. Xikari laugh lightly as she held the wooden key.

" Oh. That belongs to Ventus. He said that he'll come back sometime and gave some more treasure and we promised to get a bigger treasure chest!" Peter shouted while grinning. Xikari smiled again. _'Ventus….'_ She thought happily. She has found the second name. only the girl is left.

" Um…. Peter? Is there any chance that a girl with blue hair and blue eyes came to this island?" Xikari ask.

" As the matter of fact… there is! her name is Aqua." Peter said.

' _Aqua… That's a pretty name. Terra and Ventus… are cool names too.'_ Xikari thought. "Maybe I should put something in here too." Xikari said. Peter raise an eyebrow. Xikari raise her hand and a wooden keyblade appeared. She put the wooden keyblade that Roxas and Xion made for her. She put the Wooden keyblade beside the broken wooden keyblade.

" Are you sure you wanna put the wooden sword inside our treasure chest? It look really important to you…" Peter cross his hands.

" Yeah it is but I can always visit you guys. This wooden keyblade is important to me. My friends made it for me. If I save it here... maybe our memories will live for ever." Xikari said as she took a last look at the wooden keyblade before closing the treasure chest.

" Alright then. We'll promise to have another bigger treasure chest! When you came back… we could store some more treasure in it!" Slightly shouted along with Cubby. Xikari laugh with Peter and Tinker Bell.

* * *

><p>AN: So What do you guys think? Well... I hope it's good! I usually use the word 'blonde' not 'blond'. I wonder, which one is right?

Me: Well, R&R for me!

Sora: Hey! I'm not in this chapter!

Me: Next time Sora... next time.

Ventus: Hm... I haven't appeared too.

Me: You did appeared! In my Untold secrets! I'm making a new story. Inside the story, is all of the untold files of you guys!

Xikari: So... most likely it's an untold stories here. but told there?

Me: Correct!

Namine: When are you gonna post it?

Me: After Sora no Hikari 1 of course. I don't want to spoil the information of this story.

Kairi: I can't wait!

Xion: So... if you guys wanna see this untold stories then stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10: Pixie Dust

A/N: chapter10! A battle scene!

And I would like to thank waterworks12 for adding my story to his/her favorites! As a reward, you get a cookie from Kairi!

Xikari (C) Me

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix and Disney

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Pixie Dust<p>

Xikari went back to where the RTC portal is. When she got there. She saw Axel laying on the ground unconsciousness. She ran towards him with fright. Xikari tried to wake Axel up but he just went into sleep. Xikari summon her keyblade. "Curaga!" She shouted as Axel started to moan a bit.

He's all cure up and still asleep. Xikari sigh, the sigh of relive that she was on time to cure Axel. She was going to pull Axel up. But, a keyblade was thrown at her. Xikari block the keyblade with her's and search for the one who threw the keyblade.

" You!" Xikari went into a fighting pose as The Mask Boy appears.

" Why if it isn't little Princess and Prince." The Mask Boy mock.

" Tell me… was it you that hurt Axel?" Xikari ask.

" Why yes, yes it's me. And what are you gonna do about it?" The Mask Boy cross his arm over his chest. Xikari glare and gave a small growl.

They both ran towards each other and raise their keyblades. Xikari swung her's and aim for The Mask Boy's stomach while The Mask Boy aim for Xikari's leg. Xikari block his attack with her keyblade as she jump. Then, another light appeared on her hand. It was another keyblade. Xikari swung the other keyblade and it missed. But, she has another trick up her sleeves. She kick The Mask Boy's helmet. The Mask Boy was hit back a few distance.

" 2 keyblades? That's unbelievable!" The Mask Boy shouted in disbelieve.

" Well you better believe!" Xikari yelled.

She ran towards The Mask Boy with both of her keyblade in hand. Their keyblade clash making a gush of wind. The Mask Boy smirk yet again. Xikari glare at him for hurting Axel. She begin to threw the keyblade in the air like a boomerang. And it came back to her hand. The boomerang keyblade did some damage to the blue creatures. Also hit The Mask Boy a few times. Then, Xikari use X form keyblade. She ran towards The Mask Boy and slash him. But, The Mask Boy did came running towards her. They both froze for about 1 minute.

The Mask Boy drop down to the ground. Xikari also drop to her knees. Her keyblade faded. She smiled widely before passing out. She glance to The Mask Boy then to Axel. "Axel, Roxas, Xion, Xemnas, Saix, everyone… you guys can sleep well tonight and don't worry about The Mask Boy… I've already took care of him…" Xikari said before she passed out.

-Dream-

It was bright and a sunny day. Three apprentice was training outside with their keyblades. One has blonde hair, one has light blue hair, and the last one has dark brown hair. The three keyblade wielders train till the afternoon. They sat at the edge yet again far away from the castle. The blonde boy swing his keyblade around while the blue headed girl glance at the fantastic view. As for the other boy, he sat at the bench with his eyes close, meaning taking a nap.

The blonde headed boy along with the blue haired girl smirk evilly. They went tip-pi toe to the dark brown haired boy and appeared behind him. The two pranksters sneak up on him and slowly place their hand on the dark haired brunette. Then they yelled,

" BOO!" as they yelled they quickly grab the dark haired brunette. The boy who has just been scared out of his life. Fell to the grass and rub his head. The girl and the blonde boy started to laugh as the brown haired boy glared at the two.

" Come on guys… how long are you gonna keep this up? By scaring me when I'm asleep?" He ask.

" Hahaha. We just can't stop! It's so funny to see your face like that!" The girl laugh. The blonde boy nodded also. The brunette huff and sigh. He got up and chased the two pranksters.

-end of dream-

" Xikari? Are you alright?" Xikari heard a boy ask her. She open her eyes and rub them. She saw Peter with Tinker Bell, Slightly, and Cubby.

" Huh? Um… Where am I?" Xikari ask as she got out of bed.

" You're in my secret hideout. We found you knock out cold in the Indiana Camp. So, we couldn't just leave you there. Oh, and you friend is fine." Peter point at the other side of the room. Axel was laying at the bed, sleeping peacefully. Xikari sigh.

Xikari went to carry Axel. Since he's a lot taller then her so, Xikari put Axel's arm over her shoulder and drag him towards the RTC portal. She's sure that Saix is already going berserk by now. Before Xikari and Axel left, Tinker Bell grab a heavy little pouch. The little fairy gave it to Xikari.

" What's this?" Xikari ask Peter.

" It's Pixie Dust. Tinker Bell gave you this as a reward." Peter said.

Xikari nodded. She turn to Tinker Bell and shake her little hand. "Thank you, Tinker Bell. I'm sure it'll be a big help someday." Xikari said. Tinker Bell nodded her head happily. Xikari smiled at Peter, Tinker Bell, Slightly, and Cubby before heading off back towards Indiana Campsite.

" Gosh- she looks like him even more now…" Slightly mumble.

" Uh- I agree." Cubby said.

" Come on let's go! There are still more treasure in this island!" Peter shouted. Tinker Bell, Slightly and Cubby nodded. The four went again on another treasure hunt for Hook's treasure.

-Castle That Never Was-

Xikari went to drag Axel all the way from Neverland back to the Castle That Never Was. She was struggling with Axel as he was heavy to carry. So, it took her a good 2 hours to get to the end of the Corridor of Darkness. She huff and panted as she finally reach the portal that leads to the castle's Grey Area.

" We're back!" Xikari shouted. Saix smirk before turning towards Xikari and Axel. The others was speechless as they saw a passed out Axel and a beaten up Xikari.

" Ah.. Welcome back. How's your mis-," Saix turn and his eyes widened. He saw a pass out Axel and a beat up grinning Xikari. "What happen to you two!" He shouted ready to go berserk any minute. Xikari lay Axel at the couch then she raise both of her hand in the air. The sign of defeat.

" Well… um… we got into some trouble and Axel got beaten up by The Mask Boy… so that's why Axel is knock out and I'm all beaten up…" Xikari laugh sheepishly. Saix began to massage the bridge of his nose as he heard what Xikari has said. He cross his hands over his chest and said,

" Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

" We're sorry? That we were very late to RTC and got beaten up?" Xikari answered nervously as Saix sigh. He left the room leaving a confused Xikari, a sleeping Axel, a drunk Luxord, a snoring Xigbar, and a hyperactive Demyx. Xikari sigh and pull out the recon paper. She began to write down the things that happen today.

_**Name: Xikari**_

_**Mission type: Recon**_

_**Report:**_

_**We arrived at this new world called Neverland. I've meet a boy who can actually fly in mid air. There's also a little fairy. Along with two boys, I've gone on a treasure hunt with them. We found the treasure at a skull shape island. We brought the treasure back and was greeted by Captain Hook or the boy who cane fly call him and Old Codfish. He scram away when he saw a crocodile. Then, when I arrived to RTC back with Axel. I found him laying on the ground and The Mask Boy in front of us. So, I fight him back.**_

Xikari smiled at the written report. She place the report at the coffee table. She stretch her arms and yawn. And she went to the kitchen to get some water. Xikari walk away from the 4 members. She went to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water. She drank it and Saix along with Xemnas came inside the kitchen.

" Your mission went well I presume?" Xemnas ask.

" Um…I wouldn't call it 'well'… here, let me get the report." Xikari said as she ran off to The Grey Area. Xemnas sigh along with Saix.

" Superior… what should we do?" Saix ask.

" We'll just have to wait and see what will happen…" Xemnas said.

* * *

><p>AN: End of chapter 10! I hope this is good!

Sora: Again! Not me in it!

Me: Patience Sora!

Axel: Alright! Action baby!

Kairi: Sora. listen to 1357.

Me: See? Kairi is very patience along with Namine and Xion. By the way Where's Riku?

Riku: -slams door and went into the corner-

Roxas: What's wrong with him?

Xikari: Oh he just saw fanfiction about him being yaoi. Hey, What does Yaoi means anyway?

Xion: No! I won't taint your innocent with that word!

Kairi: Namine! Hold Xikari and shut her ears while I explains!

Namine: Right! -ran towards Xikari and shut her ears close-

Kairi: Started to explain everything in a small voice-

Xikari: Huh? What did Kairi said?

Kairi; Sorry. No playback.

Xikari: -pout- Fine. R&R for 1357 please!

Me: I don't know what happen but, R&R please!


	11. Chapter 11: Agrabah

A/N: Um… I've got nothing to say again… I think…

Xikari (C) Me

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix and Disney

'_Hai'_ – thinking

"Hai" – normal

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 : Agrabah<p>

The next day, everyone got missions from Saix. Even Xikari got one too. This time, she will be doing a recon at a new world with Roxas and Demyx. Their mission is to get every single detail on what's happening in that new world. Demyx don't want to go to hot places so he got drag along te way with Roxas and Xikari. They open a portal and walk in.

" Hey, Xikari… Now that you can summon 2 keyblades at one time. Could you show it to me ?" Roxas ask while he still keep dragging Demyx with one hand.

" Um…. Okay ?" Xikari replied. She let go of Demyx and summon her 2 keyblades. But, only 1 appeared. The one that appeared is the White Heart keyblade. She tilted her head. Xikari look to Roxas and shake her head. Roxas sigh but soon grinned at Xikari. Xikari smiled back. They both continue to drag Demyx to Agrabah.

They arrived at Agrabah and the sun is really hot and Demyx whined a lot. Xikari and Roxas began their search recon at the market place. To their odd, the market place was like a ghost town. No people, no kids running around but only a pile of Sand and blocks of wood. Roxas and Xikari turn to each other as a group of Heartless appeared. Both of them Summon their keyblade and attack while Demyx summon his Sitar. The Heartless was exterminate but they were still thinking of what the pile of sand was doing there.

" You don't think that they have a terrible Sand storm don't you ?" Xikari ask the two boys.

Roxas and Demyx nodded. "Maybe it also has to do with that creepy guy over there." Demyx said while pointing at the old creepy guy with black all over talking to a boy and a girl that looks royalty. Roxas and Xikari look over from Demyx and saw that the creepy old guy was the culprit. The creepy old guy was holding a golden lamp.

" Now, can we go home ?" Demyx whined. Both of them look at each other and nodded. Demyx cheered. Roxas and Xikari jump down from the building and ran to the creepy old guy. Demyx eyes widened, he also jump down. The creepy old guy turn his head and smirk evilly. The boy from behind and the girl warned Roxas and Xikari to go away but, they didn't listen. The creepy old guy disappeared as the boy and girl sigh.

" Are you guys okay ?," The girl ask. Roxas and Xikari nodded. " My name is Jasmine, the boy over there is Aladdin and that monkey over there is Abu. What's your names ?" Jasmine ask

" My name is Xikari and he is Roxas. Behind us is Demyx." Xikari bowed. The bow look similar to Jasmine. For a minute she saw a boy who was bowing. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Jasmine eyes widened the boy is Sora. Maybe she has a connection with Sora, Jasmine thought in her head. "So, Jasmine ? Who's the creepy old guy ?" Xikari ask.

Jasmine turn to her and answered, "He's Jafar. The one who makes the sandstorms. We're going to stop him before it's to late but, he has already got Genie."

Xikari look to Roxas and Demyx. They both nodded. Xikari smiled, she went to grab Jasmine hand and said, " Don't worry , Jasmine. We'll help you defeat that old man." Jasmine and Aladdin began to smile. They both nodded, Aladdin follow Roxas, Demyx, and Xikari while Jasmine went back to the palace.

They went around the market place and found nothing of Jafar's trace. They went to the next place. Xikari saw a bird flying by and hit her. She rub her head while the bird did the same red bird can talk too. Roxas, Xikari, and Demyx summon their weapon while Aladdin grab the bird. The bird look tired from flying around.

" Iago ? What are you doing here ?" Aladdin ask.

" Jafar… that…. Way.." Iago pointed at the next street. Roxas, Xikari, Demyx, and Aladdin wen to the street that Iago pointed. When they arrived, they saw Genie being controlled by Jafar who was red and a total giant shirtless Genie. Genie fly back to Aladdin and explains everything. Jafar smirk evilly, he summon a bunch of Heartless to attack Jasmine and Aladdin. Xikari went in front of the two and protect them. She destroyed the Heartless with a single swipe.

Jafar laugh darkly. He raise both of his arms and the sky began to turn red. "Girl, you look just like that brat… the skill, the glare, and the attitude. All like a mirror. But , that isn't going to stop me !" Jafar shouted. He swung his gigantic hand to Aladdin and Jasmine. Xikari push Aladin and Jasmine out of the way. Roxas quickly grab Xikari and land on the other side of the hand safely.

Demyx monotone Aladdin and Jasmine to follow him. They did as told. Jasmine and Aladdin follow Demyx to a save spot and they were stop by a bunch of Heartless. Demyx cursed and summon a wave of violent water. The wave destroy the Heartless in just a mater of seconds. He played his Sitar in Victory. Aladdin and Jasmine sweat dropped. They continued running to the save spot.

Meanwhile with Roxas and Xikari, they were struggling because Jafar keeps on flying around the market and Buildings. Xikari throw Roxas in the air and Roxas slash the Heartless above. Roxas continued the attack by cutting Jafar in half but, that didn't work. Jafar just keep coming back into 1 piece. Xikari look under Jafar and saw a black lamp. She made a move by dodge rolling and grab the lamp.

" Hey Jafar ! You forget one thing to be a Genie !" Xikari rub the lamp and Jafar was sucked in the black lamp. Aladdin cheered as the sandstorm went away. Roxas and Demyx also cheered. Genie kept on thanking the three for helping them stop evil Jafar.

" Oh thank you! thank you!" Genie shouted a couple of times.

" Alright Genie. I think that's enough shaking." Aladdin laugh.

" But, Al! they save us from Jafar! They should be rewarded!" Genie shout happily. He turn to the three and said, "Come on, what are ya wishes?" he ask with a grin.

Roxas raise both of his hand. "Oh no, no, no. we don't accept anything." Xikari nodded while Demyx whined.

" Okay then if you say so…" Genie said.

They three said goodbye to Aladdin and Genie. They walk towards the exit and where the RTC portal is. " Wait~!" they heard Jasmine yelled. Xikari , Demyx, and Roxas turn to the panting princess.

" Sora told me to let you know that. He'll be waiting for you in Hollow Bastion." Jasmine said with a smile.

" Um… okay?" Xikari replied. They said goodbye once more to the three. Once they were a distance between Aladdin and Genie from Roxas, Xikari, and Demyx. Demyx open up a portal. As Roxas and he went inside. Xikari fainted. Both of them began to panic. Roxas sigh and gave her a piggy back ride and went home.

Meanwhile Aladdin and Jasmine was making his way to the palace while talking to Genie. Genie raise an eyebrow. "Is something bothering you, Al?" He ask with a worried tone.

" Actually there is… that girl Xikari look familiar but where have I meet her before?" Aladdin put his hand on his chin as he thinks.

" I'm sure that it'll come in to you someday." Genie said.

" Yeah you're right, Genie." Aladdin said. They both continued to walk to the palace.

-Castle That Never Was-

Xemnas and Saix were at Xikari's room. They both were the ones who brought her to her room. Saix told Demyx and Roxas to write the report down while he and Xemnas went to Xikari's room. 6 hours have passed and Xikari hasn't woke up yet. Saix left the room first, leaving Xemnas and Xikari alone.

" So… sleep has come to you again, Xikari." Xemnas said before he went out of the room.

-Olympus Coliseum-

A brunette boy was walking to the streets with a duck and a tall dog. They were walking to the Coliseum to take on another match between he and Hades. Sora found Phil. He waved his arms at him and Phil came running towards Sora.

" Yo, Phil !" Sora said while putting his arms to his knees.

" Oh Hi Sora ! Boy, Sora you missed it! A girl named Xikari beet Hydra and the fake ice titan and she survived! If you're going to sign up for today it's closed for repairs." Phil said. Sora's eyes widened.

" No way ! She was here already !" Sora shouted out loud into the sky. Phil raise an eyebrow. " What did she look llike ?" Sora ask again to Phil. Phil cross his arms while thinking.

" She has light brown hair and blue eyes. Come to think of it. She kinda looks like you. She wear an all black cloak. But don't worry kid, you'll get to see her if she wants to keep her title as a hero." Phil explains as Sora's eyes widened. Sora grip his hand harder and grinned.

He turn to Donald and Goofy with a teary face and smile widely. "Donald, Goofy! She been here! That means she isn't far away !" Sora exclaims happily while jumping up and down. Donald and Goofy sweat dropped. They quickly shut the gate at Olympus Coliseum and went away again.

The traveled threw the lanes between. Sora was to excited to see her again. So the gummi ship went on faster then ever. Everyone on the ship sweat dropped. They were going to hit a comet but Donald destroyed it with one of the ship's weapon. He glared at Sora and Sora smile sheepishly.

-at somewhere-

A figure in all black and a smaller figure with all black was walking threw the empty streets at the dark city. The taller figure stop and took the hood off. The smaller figure look over the taller one and open his hood too. The taller one has long silver hair and blue eyes. The smaller one look like a mouse with a keyblade. The silver haired boy look kinda worried about something.

" King Mickey, are you sure this will work? By luring them into believing that we're an impostor?" He ask. King Mickey turn to the boy while saying,

" Don't worry Riku. They will sent out a few members to come and look for us. They fall for it for the first time so they'll have to fall for it the next time! Now come on! we have to keep looking!" King Mickey shouted happily. Riku sigh but smiled. He put the hood on and went searching with King Mickey from the dark city to another world.

-Back with Sora and the others-

Sora arrived at Beast's Castle. He was panting hard because he was fighting one of the members of Organization XV. The member has Belle with him up above the air. He and beast went to destroy the Heartless down bellow. Belle couldn't take it anymore so she elbowed him and went into Beast arms.

" Nee~ nee~ nee~ ar!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy mock.

" Why you little-!" The man cursed. He began eating some chips. Sora made an 'ew' face when he was smacking his lips. And Beast put on a surprise face.

" Now, you don't wanna see me mad now right ?" He ask.

Sora summon his keyblade and slash the giant round Heartless that the figure sent out. Sora and Beast went to destroy the Heartless while Donald and Goofy kept Belle save. Beast grab the chains while Sora destroy the Heartless.

" Give up now, Organization XV !" Sora shouted.

The man disappeared into the black air and Sora cheered. He went to Belle and let her see Beast. Belle hug Beast with love and care. Beast just don't know what to do so, he just hug her back. Sora, Donald, and Goofy grinned. Then, Sora remembered. He snap his fingers and went to the couple.

" Hey if any of you guys seen another brunette that is a girl with blue eyes and this tall. Could you tell her that I'll be waiting in Hollow Bastion? Her name is Xikari and if she said Hikari tell her to meet me okay ?" Sora ask.

" Of course, Sora." Belle nodded.

Sora grinned before going to the next place, Hollow Bastion. He glance at the window and grab a Sora mini doll. He grip it and grinned bigger. Donald and Goofy look at each other while Jimmy pop out of no where. Jimmy look at the grinning Sora then turn his gaze to Donald and Goofy.

" What's Sora grinning about ?" Jimmy ask.

" Well, he's just exited to see his little sister that we don't know about." Donald said.

" Lil-LITTLE SISTER? ! Sora has a little sister? ! Can you tell me what she looks like? I want to write in on my journal." Jimmy pull out a small tiny pen and a small tiny book.

" A-hyuck. She has light brown hair a bit lighter then Sora, I think. And Blue eyes kinda like Sora too a-hyuck." Goofy put his finger on his chin. Jimmy was to busy writing down the information from Goofy that he didn't notice that Sora was daydreaming.

-The Castle That Never Was-

Xikari woke up to see a bunch of seashells right brside her. She woke up and walk to The Grey Area. To her surprise no one was there. She thought that they might be on a mission or something. Xikari saw a sleeping Xion on the couch. She smiled and pull out a blanket. Xikari put one of the seashells that Xion put right beside her. Xion smiled while sleeping. Someone wave their hand and Xikari follow it.

Axel was the one who wave his hand to Xikari. He was leaning against the wall while crossing his arms. He smiled at Xikari and open a portal. She follow Axel to a clock tower. Roxas was sitting there. "Sit anywhere you like." Axel said while taking a seat beside Roxas. Roxas turn back and smiled at Xikari.

Xikari sat next to Roxas and Axel. She glance at the sunset. Roxas gave her a ice-cream. She grab the icer-cream before eating it, Xikari stare at it. Axel and Roxas stare at Xikari and then they both grinned.

" Come on, eat it. It doesn't bite." Axel said.

Xikari lick the blue ice-cream and stop for awhile. " It's salty but sweet." Axel and Roxas smiled.

" It's Sea Salt Ice-Cream, got it memorized ?" Axel joked.

The three began eating the ice-cream. " Hey where's Xion ?" Roxas ask.

" Oh, she's sleeping at The Grey Area." Xikari replied. Roxas and Axel nodded and continued to eat the ice-cream while watching the sun set down to the sea. The three went back to the Castle That Never Was and was greeted by Xion.

A/N: I finally finished the chapter ! And here's one question…

Me: Have you guys figure out Xikari's name yet ?

Xikari: Well that easy. it's...

Me: Noooo! you can't tell them yet!

Xikari: Alright, alright fine.

Sora: Cool! I'm in this chapter!

Me: See? if you're patients then you'll be in it!

Kairi: -giggled-

Me: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I've post the Untold Stories of Sora no Hikari just now! Check it out! It's pretty good!

Namine: I'm checking.

Xion, Roxas, Axel, and Riku: -lean over to the computer and reads-

Kairi: Well, R&R for 1357!


	12. Chapter 12: Scattered Memories

A/N: A short chappie. But don't worry the next one is much longer!

Xikari © Me

Kingdom Hearts characters and places © Square Enix and Disney

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Scattered Memories<p>

_Bzzzzzzzt_

" Sora you lazy bum! I knew I found you snoozing here." A girl with short red hair said as she put her hand on her hip.

_Bzzzzzzzt_

" Since both of you were slacking… Were you two feeding each other Paopu fruit or something?" A silver headed boy ask a brunette and the red haired girl.

_Bzzzzzzzzt _

" So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" The same red haired girl known as Kairi ask the silver headed boy.

_Bzzzzzzzt_

" Let's go see the world, the five of us!" The one called Sora shouted.

_Bzzzzzzzt _

" Hey guys! We found the things we needed!" Another brunette along with a blonde headed girl shouted.

_Bzzzzzzzt_

" Hold it right there! Let me take this as a memory!" The blonde headed girl took out a camera.

_Bzzzzzzzt_

" Once we step through, we might not be able to came back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" A silver headed boy shouted as he reach out his hand towards the brunette.

_Bzzzzzzzt_

" All for one and one for all!" A tall dog in an armor shouted.

_Bzzzzzzzt_

" Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?" A duck shouted to a Heartless.

_Bzzzzzzzt_

" I don't need a weapon! My friends are my power!" Sora shouted to the silver headed boy.

_Bzzzzzzzzt _

" Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." Kairi said to Sora while holding his hand.

_Bzzzzzzzzt_

" Maleficent! Where is she!" Sora yelled at a dragon looking lady.

_Bzzzzzzzzt _

" Please… bring her back save and sound." Kairi said while giving a star good luck charm to Sora.

_Bzzzzzzzzt_

" The three of us will be one." A blue headed girl said.

_Bzzzzzzzzt_

" You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials." A dark haired brunette said.

_Bzzzzzzzzt_

" My friends are my power…. And I'm theirs!" a blonde headed boy shouted.

_Bzzzzzzzzt _

" There, you're gonna see me choke the life out of Terra and Aqua. Then we'll see how long you play the pacifist." A mask boy in black said to a blonde in a beach.

_Bzzzzzzzzt_

" You are just one of the may roads I might choose to take." A bald old man said to Terra.

_Bzzzzzzzzt _

" Ven!" two voices yelled as a boy in an armor got grab at his head. He struggled a lot to broke free from the bald man but the bald man freeze him from head to toe. He throw the boy off of a cliff. Aqua caught him on time.

_Bzzzzzzzzt_

" Terra!" Aqua shouted. She narrowed her keyblade towards Terra. A white light appeared and became a barrier.

_Bzzzzzzzzt _

" No! I won't let the darkness take me!" Terra yelled.

_Bzzzzzzzzt_

" Aqua!" Ventus yelled to warn Aqua. She got slash by the mask boy. Ventus broke free from the ice and fought the mask boy.

_Bzzzzzzzzt_

" Ven… Terra… lend me your strength." Aqua mumble and grab on the good luck charm.

_Bzzzzzzzzt_

" Come on Ventus… join me." The mask boy said with an evil smirk.

" No! Never! I'll never join you!" Ventus spat.

" Well… how about that girl you meet at Destiny Island? She has the same fate as you."

" NO! Keep her out of your plan Vanitas!" Ventus yelled.

_Bzzzzzzzzt_

" Hey… can I rest in here until my heart isn't broken anymore?" a glowing white orb flew to a little girl's hands.

" Sure. If that will make you feel better." The little girl smiled as the white orb went into her heart.

" Thank you…" the orb said.

_Bzzzzzzzzt_

A boy with brown hair reach out his hand to another brunette. The older brunette reach out his hand again, this time much more further. The younger brunette tried to grab onto his hand but failed. The younger one got suck into a dark void.

" Hold on! I'm coming! Just wait for me…. HIKARI!" The boy shouted.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Xikari snap her eyes open quickly. She grip her head and said, "Who are those peoples?"

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah... a pretty short chapter.<p>

Me: Hehehe... all of you guys appeared

Sora: Oh Yeah!

Riku: Hm...

Ventus: Cool.

Namine: R&R for 1357 please!


	13. Chapter 13: Dream Festival

A/N: Chapter 13! Yeah... this part is when Sora arrives and appeared!

Xikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Dream Festival<p>

The dream Xikari got last night was very confusing. She shrugged it off and went to The Grey Area. Xikari was always excited about having solo missions or recons. Especially when it's a new world. She went over to Saix, who was giving a wave of missions to Roxas. He glance to Hikari and smirk.

" Xikari. Your mission today is to eliminate Shadows at a place called Disney Town." Saix said.

" Is this a solo mission?" Xikari ask. Saix only nodded. Xikari cheered inside her mind. Finally another solo mission at a new world to her. Xikari quickly summon a portal and went off with Larxene's lighting speed.

Larxene turn her gaze from her love novel to Saix, giving him a slight glare. "Are you sure it's save to let her wonder off at a new world?" Larxene ask with lighting sparks at her eyes.

Saix stop from giving mission to Roxas and turn to Larxene with a smirk across his face. "It's save alright. At Disney Town there's really no danger. It's save for her to go there and do missions." Saix replied. Then her turn to Roxas again. Roxas groan a lot. This was going to be a long day.

-Disney Town-

A black portal appeared from the very rear of Disney Town. Also in the exact same time a gummi ship landed not to far from where the portal has open. A brunette step out of the portal and also in the same time another brunette step out of the gummi ship. They both did some stretching at the same time.

" Wah…..! This place is so peaceful!" They both shouted.

Xikari walk a bit from where she arrived and found three ducks arguing about something. She decided to go and see what were they're arguing about. She sweat dropped as the three little ducks didn't recognize her when she came and bend down to their level.

" I'm telling you… the thingamajig goes here!" the red one shouted.

" No it goes here!" the blue one yelled back.

" You both are wrong! It goes here!" the last one, the green one shouted.

Xikari sweat dropped even more. She laugh nervously. She tap the red one's shoulder. "Hey. What wrong? What are you three arguing about?" Xikari ask.

" It's the ice cream machine that Uncle Scrooge gave us. and now it's broken! But we don't know how to fix it!" The blue one shouted. Xikari cross her arm.

" Well… maybe I can fix it. just give me the instructions and I'll try my best!" Xikari grinned.

The red, blue, and green ducks look at each other. They all grinned and gave Xikari the instruction. "I'm Huey, this is Dewey, and the green one is Louie!" Huey shouted as he grab a bunch of tools. Xikari rolled her sleeves and look at the three ducks.

" Nice to meet you Huey, Dewey, and Louie. I'm Xikari." Xikari shake their hands (?) or wings. Then Xikari started to fix the ice cream machine.

-RaceWay-

Sora were happily wondering off from boredom. Chip and Dale wanted to check if the cars were ready for Rumble Racing. Sora yawn loudly as he search around. He wanted to get to Disney Palace faster to see Kairi and Namine. Sora look around again and saw Heartless ten o'clock from where he's standing. Sora summon his keyblade and slash the Heartless.

" All done!" Sora grinned.

" Sora! C'mon! We're ready to go now!' Donald shouted. Sora waved to him, signaling OK. Sora ran towards the next part of the town. Disney town hall.

-at the town-

Xikari was finished fixing the ice cream machine. She let Huey, Dewey, and Louie tried the machine and it did work. The three ducks started to make ice cream with the beat of the music. Xikari watch them make the first ice cream. Then she forgot… she has a mission to do. So, Xikari waved good bye to the three ducks.

She went to the next place, The Plaza.

Just in time, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy arrived at the Town. Sora saw Huey, Dewey, and Louie cheering and making ice cream. Sora grinned, he walk to the three happy ducks.

" Hey guys! How are you doing?" Sora ask.

" Just fine Sora!" the three exclaims in union. "Uncle Donald! Look what have we made!" Huey showed Donald an ice cream with a star on top. Donald ruff their heads (?) or hat.

Just then a Heartless show up. Goofy beat Sora to it. He smash the Heartless with his shield flat to the ground. Sora sweat dropped at the back ground as Donald and Goofy began to squish the Heartless with their feets or weapons. Sora just laugh nervously. Louie turn to Sora and ask,

" Hey Sora! How's about you try out this machine and make ice creams? It'll be fun!" Sora thought for awhile.

" Sure why not!" Sora grinned. He step into the machine and began to hit the notes.

-at The Plaza-

Xikari glance at The Plaza looking for Heartless to exterminate. She look around and saw a horse getting surrounded by Heartless. So she jump into action and save the horse. The horse look up and saw Xikari reaching out her hand. The horse grab Xikari's hand. Xikari pull the horse up to his feet again.

" Are you okay-," Xikari paused.

" Horace. It's a pleasure to meet you." Horace said.

" Xikari. It's a pleasure to meet you too Horace. So, what seems to be the problem here?" Xikari ask. She glance around and found more Heartless. Xikari summon her keyblade and started to slash the Heartless while talking to Horace.

"- and that's what happen." Horace finished.

" I-," Xikari slash the Heartless beside her, "See," Xikari finished slashing and squishing the Heartless. "So, you were playing fruitball when all of the sudden a Heartless attack you."

" Yeah. OH NO! The FruitBall game! Go now! Get!" Horace yelled at the Heartless. He grab a broom and started to swipe the Heartless away. Xikari sweat dropped. She ran towards Horace and help him get rid of the Heartless.

" Maybe I can participate at this FruitBall game. I could also exterminate the Heartless." Xikari grinned. Horace nodded. He told everything there's to know about FruitBall to her.

-at the Town-

" Horay! Way the go Sora!" Dewey cheered. Sora made a bunch of ice cream perfectly. Sora grin sheepishly as he got praised. Sora gave another grin to the three ducks.

" Your welcome!" Sora shouted as he ran towards the next place. The Plaza.

Xikari finished just in time. The time limit from a game of FruitBall. She panted deeply. The fruits are HUGE! And she has to shot back the fruits and try to not get any in her goal. She grinned, finally the Heartless at the Plaza had finally disappeared. She said good bye to Horace and went to the next part of town. The Raceway.

As she walk to a different way. Sora went into the Plaza with the other way. He was shock that the Plaza was a mess. He glance and saw giant fruits everywhere and Heartless eating it. he summon his keyblade at hit the Heartless away. Horace look over and saw Sora with pals. He cheered and let Sora exterminate Heartless.

" Hey Horace! Long time no see!" Goofy shouted.

" Yeah it has been a long time Goofy!" Horace shouted back.

" C'mon! let's kick Heartless butt!' Sora shouted. The three went to slash ever Heartless at The Plaza.

-Raceway-

Xikari saw there's a lot of flying Heartless at the road. So she ran towards it. she arrived at the middle of the road looking for Heartless ships or cars for this time. Just then a sudden swung was heard right beside her. "HEY LOOK OUT!" two mini voice shouted.

Xikari look back and saw Heartless cars came with speed towards her way. She jump away to the side and landed flat on the ground. She moan a bit but got up on her feet as soon as 2 chipmunks jump up and down. She ran towards the two chipmunks.

" Hey! You okay?" the first Chipmunk ask.

" Um… yeah?" Xikari ask nervously.

" Those Heartless are getting on my nerves!" the other chipmunk stomp his feet.

" Maybe I could help." Xikari insisted.

" Oh wow ye! That will be great! What your name racer?" The first chipmunk ask.

" Xikari. Just Xikari and you two are?" Xikari ask.

The two chipmunk exchange looks then grinned. The one with black nose walk up front and did a salute. "I'm Chip! And this is Dale!" Chip pointed to the red nose one, Dale. The two chipmunks prepared a motor for Racer Xikari.

-back in the Plaza Square-

Sora was fighting with all his might to stop the Heartless from taking over the Plaza. He took the last strike with Trinity Achieve. Along with Donald and Goofy, Sora shot locks of fire towards the Heartless. The Trinity Achieve work perfectly as all of The Heartless began to disappeared.

" Nice work fellas!" Horace cheered.

" Thanks!" Donald, Sora, and Goofy said in union.

" And thanks for cleaning up the Plaza for me! By the way come back some time and play FruitBall with the new champion, kay?" Horace shouted.

" Alright!" Sora shouted back.

Sora ran back towards the town to see if the Dream festival is on or not. He was tired so he just walk lazily towards there. Then, he just slumps down with Donald and Goofy from exhaustion.

-back to Raceway-

Threw the whole race, Xikari slash the Heartless cars with her keyblade and motor. It took awhile but it was wort it. she had finally finished the race within 1'40''34 time. The fastest time in Rumble Racing.

" Way the go Xikari! You've eliminate all of the Heartless at the tracks!" Chip cheered.

" Uh… Way the go!" Dale copied. Chip smack his head and glared at Dale saying Copycat. Then the two chipmunks started to battle. Xikari laugh nervously and brake the fight.

" Well… I have to go now. But it's nice meeting you Chip, Dale." Xikari smiled and walk away. Chip and Dale waved good bye. And Xikari did the same. She walk her way towards the town.

-at town-

Sora put his hand behind his head and walk with Donald and Goofy back to the town. Xikari also did the same, she went back to the town. The two went in a separate way. Sora close his eyes as he yawn. Xikari walk pass a sewer. She scent something down there. So Xikari went inside the sewer. Sora reopen his eyes as he heard something.

Sora shrugged it off and went to the stage. He saw Kairi and Namine standing there. "Kairi! Namine!" Sora shouted happily. Both of the girls turn to Sora with a smile across their face.

" Sora! Have you found her yet?" Kairi ask. Sora shock his head sadly.

" Well.. we just have to keep looking." Namine smile nervously.

Sora nodded sadly again, then he grin sheepishly. He glance around and saw Chip, Dale, Horace, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Kairi, Namine, Donald, and Goofy are all at the front. They were ready to see who got The Million Dreams award this year.

" Who do you think who's gonna win this year Million Dreams awards?" Horace ask.

" Boy oh boy! I hope is the person I voted for!" Chip exclaims as he has a grin. "I voted for that person too!" Dale shouted as he jump up and down. The two chipmunks were standing on the ice cream machine's chair.

" Now that we got so much visitor at the shop! Maybe we'll be number 1!" Huey shouted. "Wow, Uncle Scrooge sure will be proud of us," Dewey said. "And of course that Uncle Donald is here too!" Louie finished.

" Hello everyone and thank you for waiting." Queen Minnie's voice appeared front the stage. Everyone stop what they were doing before and start to look at her. Queen Minnie along with Daisy walk to the front stage. "Now, it's time to begin the mainly event of our Dream Festival. The Million Dreams Awards presentation. Oh how very exciting. This year we have another multiple winners too!" Queen Minnie giggled.

Sora look at her sadly because he hasn't find the person he's looking for yet… he shook it off and continue to listen to Queen Minnie. "And The Million Dreams Awards goes too…," Queen Minnie glance around. "Sora and Xikari." Everyone look over to Sora. Kairi and Namine started to clap and congratulate Sora.

Sora stood there shock. He was pick as the winner of The Million Dreams Awards but most importantly… Queen Minnie mention Xikari. Sora quickly glace around to fins Xikari but he didn't. Sora slump down and walk to the stage.

" Oh dear, it look's like Xikari couldn't make it." Queen Minnie said with disappointment.

" Xikari…." Sora mumbled.

" Perhaps, you'll accept the reward as her behave. After all, you've been very kind to all of us in this world. So now, I here by present The Million Dreams awards. Sora, we've made something special. An ice cream flavor just for you!" Queen Minnie smiled. Sora grab the yellow bunny ice cream. He glance around, then to Queen Minnie. Sora ate the ice cream.

" It delicious!" Sora shouted. _'but… it'll be more delicious if she's here….'_ Sora thought sadly.

-at the sewer-

" Hachi!" a sneeze echoed at the sewer. Xikari wipe her nose and walk around the sewer. It was amazing that the sewer is a very neat place. It has machine that are still working and Heartless of course. Xikari summon her keyblade and defeat all the Heartless that are under ground. She found a machine that has a thunder mark. So, in order to make it work. She has to use Thunder magic.

" Thunder!" Xikari shouted. And sparks hit the machine. A few gears began to work. She glance to the back of the sewer and saw 1 large gear going up and down. Xikari jump on the gear and onto the next gear. Well, let's just say she went to jump from gear to gear. Until she reach a large way door. Technically it has no door.

" Wow…" Xikari said in amazed.

On the dark blue hall way. The floors and walls were painted into the same pictures. It was almost like a surprise birthday party colored walls. Xikari went to the room as she saw a giant pinball machine. Xikari was curious, so she went up the stairs but trip over and when she landed it was sift. She look down and saw a giant punching glove. The giant punching glove punch her up and a white ball protected her.

Xikari began to bounce up to the top and saw another door. She landed on the floor and walk outside the large pinball room. She was on top of a building and she can see the whole raceway from up there. Xikari glance around and found the RTC portal on another side, far away from her.

Xikari block the sunlight from her eyes and cross her arms. "Now… how did the RTC portal be there? I'm sure I left it down there…" Xikari mumble to herself. The she snap her fingers. She still has the pixie dust Tinker Bell gave to her! Xikari quickly sprinkle a bit to her and began to fly towards the RTC portal.

She took another last glance around Disney Town, "Why do I feel something familiar here?" Xikari put her hand on her chest she look down to the ground as half of her body are in the RTC portal. "Nah… maybe it's nothing." Xikari smiled to herself and went inside the RTC portal.

* * *

><p>AN: So? How was it? Is It good? Review me! Yeah... I kinda forgot the Disney Town places...

Ventus: Sora. how could you not realize that Xikari is right in front of you?

Sora: I was yawning!

Riku: Yeah right. -rolled his eyes-

Ventus: And that my bunny ice cream!

Sora: It delicious!

Kairi: I wonder what is Xikari's ice cream will be...

Me: I'm making it right now!

Namine and Xion: While 1357 makes Xikari's ice cream. R&R for her!


	14. Chapter 14: Beast's Castle and Reunions

A/N: Already chapter 14! I hope you guys like it. I'm focusing on this story first then the other stories. I'm focusing this one because I just feel like it. So ? Have you guys guess what Xikari's real mix name is ? Well, I'll tell the answer in later chapter.

Xikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

'Hai'- thinking

"Hai"- Normal talking

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Beast's Castle and Reunions<p>

After that day, Xikari got another mission with Roxas. He and Xikari have to exterminate Heartless at an old Castle. Their other mission on that Castle is to find out why does the Heartless activity keep on coming from the world. Saix suspicion is on a giant dog. Xikari and Roxas just laugh when Saix mention a dog is his suspicion. The two stop laughing when Saix glared. Roxas and Xikari went threw the portal and laugh inside it. The laughing stop when they arrived at a small town.

The town look very peaceful. The villager look very happy with everything. The local bread maker offer a free bread for Xikari and Roxas. They both felt guilty the man giving free food so, Roxas and Xikari pay for the bread. The thing is, Roxas and Xikari found nothing suspicious. Looks like Saix's word are wrong. Not. Roxas and Xikari found a stupid looking man and screaming around him. Both of them sweat dropped.

Xikari began to laugh at the stupid man attitude. A brunette was reading a book and he grab the book. He couldn't even read. The brunette snatch the book back and step on his foot. Xikari and Roxas then laugh. The brunette turn to Xikari and has sparkles around her eyes. The stupid man began to kiss Xikari's hand. Roxas glared at the man and snatch Xikari's hand away. Xikari grab another black glove and replace it with the one full of kooties.

" Go away Gaston !" The women shout. She hug Xikari with protectiveness. The women drag Xikari and Roxas away from The stupid man A.k.a Gaston. The woman drag the two to an old castle. Xikari and Roxas sweat dropped at first but smiled at each other. They have a mission at the old castle anyways.

" So, what's your name miss ?" Xikari ask.

" I'm Belle. And yours is ?" Belle ask.

" Mine's Xikari and he's Roxas. It's nice meeting you and thanks for saving me from that guy." Xikari answered and grinned sheepishly. Belle nodded and let the two in the castle. The castle look old on the outside but look new on the inside. Roxas and Xikari stare in awe as they were inside the old castle. They saw a walking talking candelabra, clock, a pot and a tea cup.

The candelabra was jumping to Roxas and Xikari. The clock was trying to catch the candle to stop hopping and listen to him just a minute. The tea pot and tea cup also went jumping towards Roxas and Xikari. The walking talking candelabra, clock, tea pot, and the little tea cup stop jumping till they reach Xikari and Roxas. Xikari bend down to their level and pick up the little tea cup.

" Hello there. My name is Xikari and beside me is Roxas. It's nice to meet you!" Xikari smiled at the tea cup.

" My name is Chip! The Candelabra is Lumiere, The Clock is Cogsworth, and the almost same type as me is Mrs. Potts!" Chip said. Xikari and Roxas nodded. They both look at each other.

" Um…. Chip? Mind telling me what happen here ? You know… how do you get turned into a tea cup?" Roxas ask while putting both of his hand on his knees.

Cogsworth took another step and said, " Well, one day. An old lady wanted to stay here for the night but, master doesn't let her stay. So, the old lady gave a curse to the people in this whole castle. Until the master can find the true meaning of love. And Belle here has been trying very hard to teach master the true meaning of love." Cogsworth finished explaining. Both of Xikari and Roxas nodded.

A loud roar rung threw the corridors of the old castle. A beast went in the main hall with an angry face. Roxas went in front of Xikari while Xikari hold Chip and summon her keyblade. The beast went to ran at the two. Just in time Belle appear.

" Beast! No! Stop!" Belle shouted. Beast stop running to Roxas and Xikari. Belle sigh in realive. She drag Beast to a nearby room and shut the door. Xikari and Roxas stare in disbelieve. They thought that Beast is the Heartless. Roxas look over to Cogsworth.

" So ? What happen to him ?" He ask.

" Well, master got kinda mad ever since the person wearing the same clothes as you guys came here." Cogsworth said. He and Lumiere explains what happen to the master and Belle. Then, Belle and Beast came into view. Xikari smiled at Beast and let out her hand. Beast stare at her but smiled, he too shake her hand. Another loud bang was heard from the front door. The stupid guy is back and with a gigantic fat dog.

Beast came forward to protect Belle while Xikari and Roxas summon their keyblades. Lumiere, Cogworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip went to hide behind the pillar. Gaston and The fat dog went to step forward. Beast, Xikari, and Roxas ran forward till they were in front of Belle. Gaston snap his fingers and a lot of Heartless appeared. Beast told Belle and the others to go and find a room that is safe.

Xikari and Roxas went to attack the giant dog. They have meet their enemy. Saix was right, it IS a giant dog. Some Heartless got in the way of Roxas. So, he slash it all with ease. Xikari jump up high and went to slash the dog but, the dog dodge it. Gaston became dark and hollow. He punch Xikari up above. Luckily Roxas caught her on time before she hit the floor. Beast was in rage. The one Sora tell to keep safe was hurt. He attack Gaston and the dog with speed and clawed them. Roxas and Xikari got up on their feet and joing in the fight.

Roxas and Xikari took care of the dog while Beast took care of Gaston. The dog summon more Heartless but all of the Heartless got exterminate by Xikari and Roxas. The dog cursed and attack the two. Roxas went forward but the dog pass by him. The dog grab Xikari cloak and lift her up in the air.

" You! I know you! You're the one who made me evil! Even though the other one look like him but you look more like him!" The dog shouted.

" W-What are you talking about?" Xikari ask while kicking The Dog's leg or stomach.

" Captain Justice ? Pete ? Ring a bell!" Pete snap.

Roxas hit Pete's head hard with both of his keyblade. Pete let go of Xikair and has golden stars above him. He drop to the floor and the floor melted into a black portal. Roxas hold Xikari protectively while asking if she's okay. Xikari only nodded.

" Oh dear! Are you all right, Xikari ?" Belle came down the stairs while running towards Xikari and Roxas.

" I'm alright. Where's Beast anyway ?" Xikari ask as a loud roar was heard from the outside garden. Roxas and Xikari came running towards Beast. They told Belle to stay at the castle while Roxas and Xikari went out in the rain.

They found Beast was fighting with Gaston. Beast kick Gaston out of the garden. Xikari and Roxas cheered.

" Way the go Beast!" Roxas and Xikari cheered. Beast turn and smiled at the two. Finally they went inside. An hour later, it was a clear night sky. The ball room was ready and set for Beast and Belle to dance for the night.

Belle came out with a beautiful golden ball gown. Roxas and Xikari stare in awe as Beast and Belle dance under the beautiful chandelier. Xikari grab a violin a begin to play a song. Both Belle and Beast dance gracefully with the music. Roxas gave a big grin.

Before Xikari and Roxas go back to the Castle That Never Was, they were stopped by Belle and Beast. "Oh Xikari wait. I was told by Sora that you'll be here. So he ask me to tell you to go to Hollow Bastion. He said that he'll be waiting for you there." Belle said.

" Um….. alright ? Thank you." Xikari replied.

" Come back soon okay?" Beast said.

" Okay!" Roxas and Xikari shout in union.

They both went home to The World That Never Was. Saix was already waiting for them to come back for awhile. They both got punished by writing a full report on what happen today. The full report took them all day for Xikari and Roxas to write it down. Then all of the members came in The Grey Area.

" Come on, everyone get ready." Xemnas clap his hand.

All of them put on their hood on and open a portal. Before Zexion left Xikari grab his cloak and ask him, " Wait… Where are you guys going ?"

Zexion sigh and turn back. " We're going to Hollow Bastion to greet the Keyblade wielder. And you can't come. It's to dangerous." Zexion said. He went threw the portal. Xikari only stood there. She decided it's best to go to Hollow Bastion Xikari summon a portal towards Hollow Bastion and meet this 'Sora' everyone was talking about.

-Hollow Bastion-

Xikari arrived at an empty street. She glance around and found a women being tackeled by 3 Heartless. Xikari summon her keyblade and slash the Heartless above the woman. "Are you alright 'mam?" Xikari ask.

" Oh thank you! Thank you!" The woman kept thanking Xikari for her help. Xikari turn and found a book that is dropped by a man that is dress as a wizard. She pick up the book and ran after the man.

" Mister! Mister! Wait! You've drop your book!" She shouted as the wizard kepy on walking into the a house. Xikari drop the book and the book suck her in.

She was tiny and standing right on top of the book. Xikari read the book's title, "100 Acre Wood ? Now, where exactly am I ?" She ask herself.

She walk around to find more information but only found a yellow honey bear and a stuck little piglet at the tree. Xikari came running towards the little piglet and yellow honey bear. "Come on, Piglet. Jump and I'll catch you." The bear said.

" A-Are y-you sure, Pooh ?" Piglet ask.

Piglet jump down to Pooh but he was blown away by the wind. Xikari caught Piglet on time and set him down. "Are you okay ?" Xikari ask.

" O-oh yes. Th-Thank you um…" Piglet said.

" Xikari. It's nice to meet you." Xikari greet.

" Piglet and the hunny bear over there is Pooh. And thank you for saving me." Piglet said.

"Pi~glet ! Are you alright?" Pooh shouted. Piglet shout back and Pooh follow the voice. Piglet introduce Xikari to Pooh, Rabbit, Tigger, Owl, Eeyore, Kanga, and Roo. The little kangaroo kept on jumping around Xikari and finally jump to her arms.

" Hey, hey, hey Xikari ? Do you know Sora ?" Roo ask.

" Um… no actually I was going to meet him today." Xikari put her finger at her chin while the other han was carrying Roo. Kanga went to Xikari and grab Roo back. It was time for him to take a nap. Roo yawn and slept at Kanga's hand silently. Xikari smiled and turn to Pooh. He was sitting and poking his head with his finger.

" Hm…. Think- think- think. Where could I find some hunny." Pooh said.

" Pooh ? maybe I could help you find some Honey." Xikari said. Pooh and Piglet eyes brighten and thank Xikari. They were collecting Honey while Rabbit and Tigger was picking up some vegetables. Eeyore and Owl are building Eeyore's house back together. Xikari, Piglet, and Pooh already finished collecting Honey. Now, all she needs to find is a way out. So, Xikari said goodbye to Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Eeyore, and Kanga. She ask Kanga to said goodbye to Roo.

Xikari tried to open a portal and it works. The portal leads to another page and now it's worthless. So she started jumping up and down. If she got in by getting suck in, maybe she could get out by jumping back. Xikari woke up and saw she was at Hollow Bastion again. Xikari grab the book and reach her hand towards the door knob.

" Ah !" Xikari freeze as she heard a scream. It was a girl with short black hair and has the clothing as a ninja. She look slightly like Xion but a slight different. Xikari turn and saw the girl with sparkles around her eyes.

" That's Merlin's book ! I've been looking everywhere for it! Thank you! Oh by the way I'm Yuffie!" Yuffie shouted and shake Xikari's hand.

" Um… Xikari. It's nice to meet you, Yuffie. And here's Merlin's book." Xikari handed the book back to Yuffie. She was stop by Yuffie the great ninja. Yuffie stare at Xikari's face for awhile but soon stop as she grinned.

" Oh My Gosh! You look just like him! Come on! Let me take you to him. He's with Squall!" Yuffie shouted as she grab Xikari's hand and drag her away to the castle's entry way hall. Xikari just follow Yuffie but she put the hood back on. She was just curious on what Sora look like. Hades, Pete, Belle, Snow White, Peter Pan, and Jafar have all said that she look like someone very familiar. Yuffie kept on dragging Xikari to a place.

Xikari look up and saw 14 members of Organization XV surprise faces even though that they hide it underneath their hood. She glance beside her and saw 2 brunettes, a duck, and a tall dog. The taller brunette raise an eyebrow, he looks like he don't know what's going on. "Hey, Squall! I found his book!" Yuffie shouted.

" It's Leon!" Leon or Squall snap at Yuffie.

" Yeah, Yeah what ever. Sora! I found your other self!" Yuffie shouted.

Sora's eyes widened. He then turn to the members that are above them and then turn his gaze to the one right in front of him. Sora walk closer and put his keyblade away. "Are you really her?" Sora ask. Xikari didn't answer. Sora took her hood off and his eyes began to water. He hug her tightly in front of the enemy.

Jiminy pull out his journal and write the scene down. Donald and Goofy's jaws dropped. The members of Organization XV was to shock to even move. Even Xikari was to shock. Leon only stare while Yuffie cried anime style.

" It really is you," Sora mumbled. Xikari couldn't think anymore. She was confused. Who is this boy hugging her with happy eyes and tear of joy. "Do you remember me?" he ask again. Xikari stare at Sora.

" It's me Sora, Your big brother."

* * *

><p>AN: OOOOO Sora is Xikari's big bro! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I work up all night working on it. actually I work all day 14 hours just to type and think what's the next scene is going to be.

And what is the cricket's name ?

I've been misspelling his name over and over.

Is it:

Jimmy

Jimny

Or Jiminy ?

Sora: It's Jiminy!

Me: I'm asking the readers not you!

Riku; Here we go again….

Kairi: Cut it out!

Xion: Relax Kairi. They'll get over it.

Xikari: Only 10 more minutes to go…

Roxas: You're counting the time their fighting?

Xikari: Yup.

Namine: -look to the watch- 7 more minutes.

Ventus: Alright while we're waiting for the countdown. R&R for 1357!


	15. Chapter 15: Vanitas

A/N: Okay…. Now we all know who's Sora looking for and now the answer to Xikari's real name will be soon reviel. On with the story.

Hikari/ Xikari © Me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

I would love to thank cristalstar for reviewing me and adding me to her favorite story! I'm so happy! As a reward you get a cookie from Kairi and a hug from Sora!

Sora: Fine.

Me: Thank you Sora! Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Vanitas<p>

" _It's me Sora, Your big brother."_

Xikari stare in shock as she heard those words. She never thought that a nobody could have a big brother. Sora cried on her shoulder while Xikari look over to Sora. And every thing came back to her. The memories she had a dream about it before came threw a flash. She doesn't know what's going on but, she felt something warm inside her when Sora hug her. Xikari raise her hand slowly and hug Sora back as she comfort him. Sora hug Xikari tighter. Xikari smile and pat his head.

" It's been so long, Hikari." Sora said.

" Hikari ? Is that my real name ?" Xikari ask.

Sora look at her with a wide grin. "Of course it is! Do you still have the pin I gave you?" Sora ask as Hikari nodded.

" I see that your memory has been restored," A voice appeared above them. "A little to early." The boy finished. A boy with black an red suit with a black helmet appeared. And of course Pete was there too. Sora and Hikari look as the boy with a small glare. As for the Organization they don't know what is happening.

" You! What are you doing here? !" Hikari shouted.

" It's been a long time, Ventus." He said as he set down till he's a few meters away from Sora and Hikari. Both of Sora and Hikari summon their keyblade while the boy in black was calm and ready to attack when ever he wants. Hikari was confused what IS her real name? Sora called her Hikari, the boy called her Ventus, and the Organization called her Xikari. So ? Which one is it?

The Mask Boy took a step closer, Hikari and Sora got into a fighting pose. "Hello Ventus, or should I say nobody of Kairi ?" the boy said and taking another step closer. Hikari's eyes widened. She's Sora's little sister also a nobody of Kairi ? Which one is it ? The little sister? The nobody? Or Ventus? Hikari felt that her head is gonna explode from the many question she had to ask.

" Come on Ventus. Do you remember me? It's me Vanitas, your long lost enemy." Vanitas said as he took another step closer. Hikari only took a step back and into a fighting pose. Her head went down and went back up with a small glare. Her keyblade turn into a white, red, and black colored keyblade. She hold it in reversal way and attack Vanitas.

" That's it Hikari, nobody of Kairi and the next wielder of the x-blade." Vanitas chuckled. Hikari went to jump back and shouted,

" Vanitas! I won't let you use her too!" Hikari shouted as she reach for her pocket and grab a piece of metal. She put the piece of metal on her left shoulder and hit the yellow part. A metal armor surround her and she turn her keyblade into a keyblade glider. She went the opposite way of the castle.

" Yeah, like that will happen!" Vanitas shouted. A bunch of blue creatures appeared and chased Hikari. The glider went up high the sky and disappeared from their poit of view. The blue creatures tackled Sora, Donald, and Goofy while the Organization are struggling to defeat the blue creatures. Hikari glance back and no one was following her. She sigh.

" Hey there, you okay ?" Hikari ask herself.

' _em… yeah ?' _

" Sorry about that. Here l'll let you take over." Just then Hikari felt someone was in her head. She disappeared into thin air and reappeared in a glass stained floor. In the glass floor there's a picture of her and a blonde boy that looks like Roxas. There was also a picture of Sora, the Organization, a red haired girl, a silver headed boy, a blonde girl, a blue haired girl, and a dark haired brunette. The blonde headed boy appear in view. The boy offered Hikari to sat down beside him. She nodded and went to sat next to him.

" I'm Ventus, Ven for short." Ventus let out his hand.

" Hikari or Xikari or Kairi. It's finally nice to meet you, Ven. You look a lot like Roxas." Hikari shake his hand. "I just realize… are you the voice in my heart?" Ventus only nodded.

" Yes, Yes I am the Voice in your heart. Your real name is Hikari and Xemnas olny gave the Xikari name because he thinks that you're her nobody. I'm sorry about Vanitas and Captain Justice. The two are always troublesome. And yes, I do look like Roxas." Ventus sigh. Hikari giggled.

" It's alright. By the way where are we? And why does this glass floor has our picture in it ?" Hikari ask as she stand up to get a better view of the floor. Ventus also stand up and look over to the glass. He sigh and explains,

" Well…. Maybe it's because when you were born. My heart and your heart are the only ones that are fractured. In order to be complete, our Heart became one. Since the very beginning, our destiny is to hold the x-blade. Remember when I went into your heart? It's because your hearts is connected to mine. So the main point is that you and I are the same person by heart. I've been here in the realm between light and dark for so long. Non of those realm can effect me or you. You might call it Birth by Heart." Ventus said. He turn to see a confused Hikari.

Hikari thought for awhile and finally she said, "So the point is, you and me are the same person by heart? And we're like twin by heart?" Ventus only nodded.

" So that's why Vanitas call me a Princess. It's because that we're Twilight…" Hikari then nodded. They both sat at the stain colored glass until they were disturb by a familiar voice. They both turn to see Vanitas floating up above them. They summon their keyblade but Ventus told Hikari that if she get out of the stain glass Vanitas will be out too.

Hikari went out of the chamber and into the sky with Ventus's Keyblade glider. She turn the glider around to where Sora is and went to high speed. She finally reach the place where Sora and the others are fighting and saw a pool of Unversed, at least that's what Ventus told her. The Unversed was tackling Sora, Donald, and Goofy. The Unversed kept Organization XV busy too.

Vanitas stood there looking very calm and ready to attack any time. With a single snap from his finger, he could summon a bunch of Unversed. Pete was also standing there with his evil look on. He also could summon a lot of Heartless but not as much as Vanitas. Finally a very familiar voice appear to Sora.

" Sora!" the voice shouted as he slash the Unversed and Heartless that was above him. The voice was from a mouse. King Mickey stood with Donald and Goofy while the other figure stood right beside Sora.

" Sora! Are you alright?" Riku asked. Sora nodded, they both use each others teamwork and destroy the Heartless and Unversed. They were defeating Unversed and Heartless when all of the sudden,

" Enough!" An evil voice appears threw the dark. It was a dragon evil looking lady. She has 2 horns on her head and wears an all black robe. She also has a scepter, a weird looking scepter. It has a green shape ball on top and a long wooden looking pipe for holder. Pete bowed to the creepy dragon lady and Vanitas just cross his hands and sigh.

" Where's our main guess, Pete ?" The creepy lady ask. Pete froze and panicked while Vanitas put's a glare to the creepy lady. The creepy lady glance around and began to chuckled darkly. "What do we have here? Sora and the Organization. What a pleasant surprise." She said with a bit of anger.

" Vanitas, go and find our main guess." She ordered. Vanitas didn't move a single bit.

" Who gives you the right to order me around? I **only **obeyed Master Xehanort." Vanitas snap at the creepy lady. She just flinch and told Pete to get her main guess. Pete panicked again and told the Heartless to get Roxas first. The Heartless surrounds Roxas and Pete arrived in the middle.

" Tell me where our _main guess_ is and I'll let you live." Pete laugh darkly. Roxas cursed and the Heartless pinned him down. Hikari's eyes narrowed and glared at Pete. She stood up from her hiding spot but was stop by 3 fairies.

One has brown hair, the second has blonde hair, and the third one has gray brown- ish hair. The three of them look worried for some reason to Hikari. The brown haired fairy keep waving her hand in front of Hikari's helmet. So, Hikari took of the helmet.

" Listen, Hikari. You cannot go there! Maleficent is going to use you as a weapon! She's going to use that weapon to get Xehanort back to live!" The brunette yelled in a small tone. Then she was followed by the blonde.

" We know this because we used to be her spy! But we quit because she lied to us!" The blonde yelled then she was followed again by the gray briwn- ish headed girl.

" It's true. You better not go there." She said.

Hikari just raise an eyebrow. She was amazed by how the three know so much about Maleficent's plan. She could only stood there. Again to her, another blue creature appeared beside her. The blue creature monotone her to come down to it's level. So she did. The blue creature grab her hand and slowly drag her to where the fight was.

" Me….Sticth…Uh…. a…. So-a… tro-u-ble… litta… sistar… help." Stitch tried to speak but Hikari already understand what the blue creature wants. The three fairies went to stop her again.

" I'm sorry but I have to save them! They're my friends and family and I'm not going to let them down!" Hikari shouted with a small tone because she doesn't want Maleficent to hear. The three fairies look at each other then sigh.

" Fine we get you. I'm Yuna, that's Rikku, and that one is Paine." Yuna said.

" It's nice to meet you. I'm Hikari," Hikari shake the three little Fairies hands. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine agreed to help Stitch and Hikari to help Sora and the others from Vanitas and Maleficent. "Come on Stitch, Yuna, Rikku, Paine let's go!" Hikari shout in another small tone and put on her helmet. Stitch took out 2 rayguns or something while The YRP took out their weapons. Hikari summon her keyblade but 2 keyblades appear on both of her hands. She smiled and went into action.

" Tell me now boy or suffer the consequences!" Pete shouted. Roxas kept on defeating the Heartless. Pete was angered when Roxas ignored him. Pete summon a large Heartless. The Heartless was going to hit Roxas. Xion turn and shouted,

" Roxas! Behind You!"

Roxas turn and narrowed his keyblade but the Heartless was destroyed by another keyblade. Roxas and Xion glance around to find where the keyblade is but the keyblade return to a suited full armor. Xion and Roxas quickly realize that the keyblade belongs to the one and only number XV. Pete turn to see the full suited armor too. He put a glare on the person in the armor. Vanitas smirk and disappeared.

" Not so fast Captain Justice! Or should I say Captain useless!" the armor shouted.

" Why you little brat!" Pete put on a fist narrowed to the armor.

The armor then jump down to where Sora is along with Stitch, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Hikari began to slash the Unversed and the Heartless while helping Stitch by launching him up high and Stitch began shooting The enemies. Hikari slash the Unversed on top of Sora and help him up.

" You okay, Sora?" Hikari ask.

Sora nodded and said, " Yeah." Sora grab Hikari's hand and stand up into a fighting pose. Heartless came and Hikari slash it with 1 hit. A silver headed boy came and saw Sora with a Hikari in an armor. Riku walk to the two. "Hey, Riku." Hikari greet. Riku's eyes widened and hug Hikari.

" It really is you! Are you okay?" Riku ask while putting Hikari down to her feet. She nodded. Another wave of Heartless appears and the three went to summon their keyblades. The three exterminate the Heartless and Unversed.

Axel, who was using his Chakrams to defeat the Heartless was totally wiped out. He sigh and hoped that the battle will end soon. Demyx sigh, he really don't want to fight. He just wants to lay down and play with his Sitar. The fight has gone long enough and the fighters are beginning to get tired. Axel was getting tired because he kept on throwing his Chakrams at the Unversed and Heartless non-stop.

A big unversed appear behind him. Axel turn and the Unversed was slash into 2 by a Glider. There was a person standing on top of the Glider. The Glider soon turn into a keyblade. The person open her helmet and grinned.

" Xikari!" Axel shouted.

Hikari stood shoulder to shoulder with Axel. Even though Axel is a lot taller then her. The two use teamwork like, throwing Hikari up above while Axel swing his Chakrams to her and Hikari hit the Chakrams to the Unversed and Heartless. Then, the two high-five.

" Hey squirt!" Demyx shouted.

" Hey Demyx. So, where's the others?" Hikari ask.

" They're fighting the blue creatures and Heartless." Demyx points to Xemnas and Saix, who were fighting of the enemies with Claymore and Eternal Blades. Hikari nodded.

" How about the others?" Hikari ask again.

" Well… Xiggy is shooting at the cliff, Marly is over there beside Larxy, Lexy is beside Zexy, Luxy is down there with Xaldy, Vexy is over there, Roxy and Xion is right there. Me and Axel are over here." Demyx said.

" You guys have to get out of here…" Hikari mumbled.

" Huh?" Both of Axel and Demyx said in union.

" Hey! A little help here?" Donald shouted while running away from the Unversed.

Hikari quickly ran off to Donald with out noticing that Axel and Demyx spaced out and trapped by Unversed. She slash the Unversed with the help of Donald's magic and King Mickey's keyblade. Hikari turn to Sora, he and Riku was again cornered by Heartless. She were going to run to them but a figure appeared behind her.

" Don't move or Sora will be dead." Vanitas said while putting his keyblade beside Hikari's neck. Vanitas return with a smirk across his face. A smirk that Hikari and Ventus doesn't like. Hikari turn her keyblade in reversal way and hit Vanitas's keyblade. Both of them clash their keyblades and jump back.

" How about this. If you Rejoined with me. I'll let you brother and your friends free." Vanitas let out a hand waiting for Hikari to took it and become one with him again. Hikari stare at his hand.

'_Hikari! Don't do it!'_ Ventus shouted.

'_Then… what should I do?'_ Hikari ask.

" Uagh!" A scream was heard.

Hikari turn. "SORA!" She yell. Sora was being pinned down by a bunch of Unversed.

Vanitas smirk. "What's your decision?"

" I'll never join you!" Hikari shouted.

' _Ven… what should I do?'_

Ventus put his finger at his chin and before he could say anything. Hikari was pinned down by Unversed . for a moment Hikari's face turn to Ventus when he was with Vanitas's Unversed. Vanitas smirk, a light surround the two and they both disappeared. Sora's eyes widened and ran to where Hikari and Vanitas was.

Sora found Hikari with her gaze to the ground. Sora took the sigh of relive. He pat Hikari's shoulder and grinned. "I'm glad you're alright."

King Mickey turn to Sora. His eyes widened in where he stood. King Mickey ran towards Sora along with Riku. Sora was to busy to notice King Mickey and Riku running towards him.

"Let's go… Maleficent has to be stop!" Sora shouted and grab Hikari's left hand. When Sora pull her hand, Hikari refused to come.

Sora raise an eyebrow. "Hey are you okay, Hikari? Hikari?" Sora ask.

Hikari smirk and swing her keyblade towards Sora. The keyblade clash with King Mickey's keyblade. Sora's eyes widened. He got pulled back by Riku. The two keyblade wielders jump back with King Mickey in front of them. King Mickey narrowed his keyblade to Hikari.

" You're not Hikari!" King Mickey shouted.

" Correct. I'm not Hikari." Her voice was double. One dark and one light. Her eyes became golden yellow and her keyblade turn into a double Key of Destiny. The keyblade's was in an X form and on the middle of the X, it tooks form as a light green blade. The Complete form of The X-blade.

" Her heart and Ventus's heart has rejoined with mine. Now with the X-blade. Master Xehanort will come back and The Keyblade War will begin!" Hikari-Vanitas shouted and raise the X-blade up above.

" I'm sick of this nonsense! Give Hikari her heart back!" Sora shouted as he, King Mickey, and Riku got into a fighting pose. Hikari-Vanitas also got into Vanitas's fighting pose.

" Go ahead and try to take her heart back… it's such a foolish effort." Hikari-Vanitas said with a smirk.

In a distance, Maleficent smirk evilly as Hikari got turn into Anti-Hikari. She turn her gaze towards a clearing. She puts her scepter in midair and began to shout dark spells.

" Creatures of the dark and Creatures of the night reunite within the scepter to bring back your master. Rise upon the darkness, for I shall rule the worlds with my power! The revived of Xehanort will happen and Darkness will spread to all of the worlds! Now… come back to live XEHANORT!" Maleficent shouted as the ceptor began to glow.

Hikari-Vanitas smirk at Sora, Riku, and King Mickey. "If Master Xehanort is revived there's nothing you can do to stop him from taking over the worlds! The X-blade will bring destruction to all of the worlds. Now Sora, Riku, Mickey… prepared to die in my hands!" Hikari-Vanitas shouted as she ran towards the wielders.

* * *

><p>AN: Right…. Sorry but I have to stop it there. I don't want to ruin the next one but here's a preview of the next one:

Chapter 1_6: Vanitas VS Hikari and Ventus_

" _Not a chance!"_

" _You may have weaken me… but there's no way I'm going to lose!"_

" _The x-blade will be mine!"_

" _Sora, you have to get out of here and get the others out too… I'm holding him back."_

" _There's no way I'm going to let you do this!"_

Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, King Mickey, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie and YRP call her Hikari but Organization XV called her Xikari. Vanitas call her Ventus or Hikari. I have a story that an OC name are the same but the story of 'Another Konoha Gakuen Story' is been update so… ( Spoiler to AKGS)

'Hikari' in AKGS is really Shirokawa Subaru .

So there's only 1 Hikari,

I'm kinda run out of names that are related to 'light'.

Sora: Yay! More action!

Me: right…..

Kairi: I'm glad you two stop the fight for the past 15 minutes…

Me & Sora: We're always like that! 15 minutes in fighting and pass it we're already friends again!

Riku: Good to know…

Namine: Guys look! 303 hits on Sora no Hikari!

Xikari/Hikari: cool!

Me: oh yeah! I'm so happy!

Ventus: read also Untold Stories of Sora no Hikari.

Xion: R&R for 1357


	16. Chapter 16: Vanitas VS Hikari and Ventus

A/N: Alright now it is chapter 16! So far… I got 4 reviews! From: Taeniaea, The Lone Snow, and 2 from cristalstar! You all get hugs and kisses from my crew! And of course a cookie from Kairi!

Hikari/ Xikari © Me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

'Hai'- thinking

"Hai"- normal talking

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Vanitas VS Hikari and Ventus<p>

Hikari and Ventus appeared on the Awakening glass with their picture on it. Vanitas too appeared. Ventus summons his keyblade while Hikari did the same. Only, Vanitas is holding the x-blade. He charge at Ventus and Hikari while the two charge at Vanitas too. Their keyblades clash and the three jump back.

" Ventus! Hikari! Give up and accept your fate!" Vanitas shouted.

" Never!" Both Ventus and Hikari said in union.

Then Vanitas came to charge them again. He swung his keyblade around and Hikari hold her both of her keyblade in front of her to block his attacks. It did but the attack sent her back. Ventus swung his keyblade to Vanitas with the reversal way and hit him back a few distance. Ventus help Hikari up and join hands. A blinding light appeared on both of them when they hold hands.

Hikari's keyblades turn into another keyblade. The Black Heart and White Heart Keyblade was fused together in a blinding light. The two keyblades turn into a new and improve keyblade. Final Embrace, the name of the keyblade. The keyblade has 2 white wing shape handle and a light blue colored shining metal with a gold swirls around the long shaft. The blade has a star and crown shape blade, the 3 point crown is underneath the star.

Ventus and Hikari stare at the Keyblade with awe. Hikari look over to Ventus, he nodded. Both of them hold the keyblade together. Vanitas glare at the two, "You idiots if you destroy the X-blade then you'll destroy all of us too!" he shouted.

" We don't care… as long as our love ones are save. Then we're willing to sacrifice our lives for them!" Hikari shouted. Ventus also nodded. Then a shimmering light appeared. The light attack Vanitas and the complete form of the x-blade. The x-blade disappeared. Another blinding light appeared and a gush of wind pull them back. Ventus and Hikari covered their eyes and disappeared into the light.

-Back with Sora-

Sora has been fighting with the Vanitas version of Hikari for awhile he kept shouting for Hikari's name but she didn't respond. Roxas appeared beside Sora. Riku pat Sora's shoulder. Sora turn and nodded. The three agreed to fight the Hikari-Vanitas and bring the real one back. Hikari-Vanitas rush over to the three.

Clashes of the keyblades was heard from the 4 keyblade wielders. Sora, Roxas, and Riku were warn out and slump to the ground, panting hard. Hikari-Vanitas rush over to them with the X-blade. A black blur appeared. Sora, Roxas, and Riku's eyes widened. A Mysterious Figure appeared in front of the three with the keyblade. He or She had the hood up.

Hikari-Vanitas glared at the figure. "Your Mind and Body accepts! But why does your Heart refused!" she shouted. The figure summon her Keyblade and attack the Hikari-Vanitas. Sora, Riku, and Roxas was about to join the fight but was stopped by Pete and his Heartless.

" You ain't gonna escape me now! You little brats!" Pete shouted.

The figure shoot a beam of light at Hikari-Vanitas both of them began to disappeared. The x-blade soon disappeared too. Sora smirk and turn to Maleficent. She was shock that Hikari-Vanitas was defeated. Riku nodded and ran to the middle to break the spell scepter. Maleficent turn and shot a dark magic to block Riku's way.

" Not a chance!" She shouted. The spell she was working and began to shoot a ray of dark beams to the sky and creating the sky a heart shape hole in it. She raised her hands up and turn into a dragon while shouting,

" The x-blade will be mine!"

King Mickey's eyes narrowed. He swing his keyblade and points it at the scepter. He gather all the light in him and shot the light to the scepter. He controlled the light until it hits the scepter. Maleficent was to busy looking at the Heart shape sky. The sky became more darker and windier. She laugh evilly.

But, a ray of light hit the scepter and the spell broke. The light became into a burst of ending light an armor and a black dot came out of the light and went flying back because of the wind. The heart shape sky began to disappeared

" NOOOOOO!" Maleficent shouted. She glared hard at the ones below her.

Sora realize that the armor is Hikari so, he jump up and caught her on time. Sora pull her helmet off and let her breath. She was having a difficult time breathing but soon relax after Sora was finished hugging her. Roxas and Riku smiled and got back into fighting the Heartless and Unversed.

" You scare the live out of me." Sora joked.

" Yeah, sorry about that." Hikari replied as Sora help her up into a sitting pose. Sora hold her head gently on his hand and let her rest in his arms. Vanitas began to stood up slowly. He glared at them all. His mask began to break into pieces. His face is almost the same as Sora. Except his hair is black and his eyes are yellow and then he stood properly holding the complete form of the x-blade.

'_How much longer Ven?' _

'_Um… just a few more minutes I think… we'll have to hurry.'_

'_Then are you ready, Ven…? This may be risky.'_ Hikari said in her mind.

'_You bet! Let's go and defeat Vanitas!'_ Ventus shout in her mind.

Hikari slowly stood up from Sora and take a few step forward. Sora was going to stop Hikari from walking but he was stop when Hikari is on a fighting pose. Hikari put her hand in front of her and her keyblade Final Embrace and Ventus's keyblade The Lost Memory, appeared on both of her hand.

On her left hand is The Lost Memory. She hold it in Reversal way meaning that Ventus in inside of her. Fighting with her on the left side. In the chamber, he's using his armor for supporting defense. On her right hand is Final Embrace meaning she will fight Vanitas with the combined keyblade.

" Sora, you have to get out of here and get the others out too… I'm holding him back." Hikari said while not turning around to see Roxas, Sora, and Riku's shock faces.

* * *

><p>AN: Another cliffy!

Ventus: Geez… how much is this cliffy stuff?

Me: As long as I want to!

Riku: You're so childish.

Me: Who cares! I am childish! Isn't that right Sora! Hikari!

Hikari and Sora: Yeah!

Kairi, Namine, and Xion: -laughs-

Roxas: Well…. R&R for 1357 please.


	17. Chapter 17: Good Bye

A/N: Another chapter! oh And thank you cristalstar! You're the best!

Xikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Good Bye<p>

" _Sora, you have to get out of here and get the others out too… I'm holding him back."_

" There's no way I'm going to let you do this!" Sora shouted.

" I'm sorry Sora. But it's getting too risky here and I don't want to put you guys in harms way." Hikari replied, still facing Vanitas.

" Well, we have to reject that. We're here to fight with you." Riku replied.

" Yeah, and I'll never leave you alone to fight him." Roxas said with a smile.

Hikari was silent. She couldn't show her face to Sora, Roxas, and Riku. She let out tears silently while gripping the two keyblades harder. Inside Ventus was also touch by the way the three react, it's almost like the good old days when Terra, Aqua, and Ventus was playing around. Hikari and Ventus both let out a small sigh and Hikari said,

" I'm sorry…"

After she said that, Hikari and Ventus charge at Vanitas. Vanitas ran towards her too. Roxas, Sora, and Riku's eyes widened. The three went to run towards Hikari but they were push back by the wind. Hikari and Ventus manage to slash the x-blade and slash Vanitas with The Lost Memory and Final Embrace. Vanitas began to disappeared as the x-blade disappeared too. Before he disappeared, Vanitas shot a dark ray at Hikari.

The dark ray hit her and nothing happen. Vanitas smirk as he began to disappeared in black sand.

As soon as the blade disappeared Hikari turn and got hug from Sora and soon followed by Roxas and Riku, making her drop to the ground. She laugh nervously while getting scolded by Sora. A loud clap was heared from above them and saw Maleficent with an evil look across her face.

She throw a dark power at the four but Hikari and Ventus stood up and block it with Magic. It didn't work. The magic hit Hikari back to Sora again and when she was in Sora's graps, her eyes look dull and breathing heavily.

" What have you done to her!" Sora shouted to Maleficent.

" Oh me? I didn't do anything to her."Maleficent said with a sarcastic tone.

" Don't lie! What have you done to her!" Sora shouted and glared harder once more before getting a tug from Hikari. Sora turn his gaze to Hikari and grip her shoulder.

Hikari was breathing hard. She gave an apologetic smile yet a sad smile too. "Sora… it's not her doing this. It's my own decision. I promise to protect you guys no matter what happens I'll be with you right here," Hikari touch Sora's heart. Sora touch his heart after Hikari let her hand down, "I'm sorry but I have to go first but, don't worry I'll be reborn soon. A nobody is a nobody I guess…," Hikari laugh nervously, "Here, when the moon and star are together they'll be rejoined,"

Hikari stop for awhile and had Sora grab her Moon shape pin. And then she continued.

" Oh and please give this to Roxas… he'll needed once he arrived at Twilight Town. Don't forget to tell the others that I'll be always with you guys right here." After Hikari gave Sora a stick. Sora began crying. Hikari wiped his tears away and closed her eyes. She dropped her hand but Sora caught it before falling.

" No! I won't let you!" Sora shouted. She gave Sora one last smile before Hikari's body turn into ice and break into pieces of light. Sora put his head down and gritted his teeth. After all this time, he got reunited with Hikari. But now... she's gone. Sora punch the ground. And let out a scream.

Sora grab hold of the moon shape pin and summon his keyblade. Roxas and Riku was surprise that Hikari is gone. It was a totally dead silents. Until, the three boys attack Maleficent with all their might. Maleficent was in a crisis mode. She was cornered by Sora, Roxas, and Riku. Sora, Roxas, and Riku was realy, really angry. Finally Roxas and Riku made the first move and slash her. With the last strike, Sora slash her from above and Maleficent shouted,

" You will never win! The Darkness will always be there whenever their's Light!" as she disappeared with a dark aura. Sora, Roxas, and Riku panted hard before Sora turn to Roxas. He reach for his pocket and hold the stick that Hikari ask to give to Roxas.

" Hey Roxas? Here… Hikari told me to give this to you. She said that you'll needed when you arrived at Twilight Town." Sora handed the Stick. Roxas eyes widened. The stick has a 'Winner' written on it. He grip the Stick and shove it into his pocket.

Sora turn away from Roxas and monotone Riku to follow him, "Hikari also said that she'll be reborn soon. And she said that she'll be with us right here." Sora said in a sad tone. Roxas nodded and turn to Organization XIV.

" The kiddo's gone huh? It's gonna be lonely at the castle." Xigbar said.

" We'll find her. The somebody will appeared someday." Xemnas cross his arms.

" Roxas… don't worry we'll find her." Xion pat Roxas's shoulder.

Roxas only nodded. He had a sad face written all over. Who's going to make them feel that they have a heart? No one. And to Sora, he has lost his little sister but he isn't going to give up looking for her. As her brother, Sora is very determent to get Hikari back. After all his name is from the meaning of 'sky'. And the word is not complete when their is no 'light'.

" Sora! Don't worry. Hikari did said that she'll be reborn soon." King Mickey said.

" I know but… how will I tell Kairi and Namine?" Sora grab the Good Luck charm Kairi lend to him.

" I'm afraid of that too… The two hasn't seen Hikari for over a year now…" Riku said in a sad tone.

" Gwarsh… that's so sad." Goofy cried.

" I agree…" Donald said wiping the tears away.

" Hey… Don't be down! I'm Sora! Her big brother! And one day, I'll find Hikari and we all can live peacefully in Destiny Island!" Sora pump his fist up above. Their face brighten and nodded.

* * *

><p>AN: Aw… I'm crying over here! It's a sad one but don't worry.

Ventus: You really like making Sequels huh?

Me: Sure do. It makes things more exciting!

Sora: Aw… I wanna see Hikari again!

Me: Quit being a whiner Sora! You'll meet her again in one or 2 years from now!

Riku: she got a point there.

Kairi: 1357 Updates really fast.

Namine: R&R for 1357 please!


	18. Chapter 18: A New Threat

A/N: a bit of short chapter but enjoy it!

Xikari/Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: A New Threat<p>

/x/x/x/x/

A women in black look at a crystal ball. She was really, really mad that her plan didn't succeeded. She cursed and hit the crystal ball into many pieces. A poof of black smoke appeared, Pete arrived with a scared face. The women look over to Pete, she sigh. The lady in black sat back at her throne.

" Maleficent…. My sister always fails… this is the most she can do? How pathetic. PETE!" She shouted. Pete did a salute and a froze when he heard her yelled.

" Y-Yes me lady?" Pete ask nervously.

" Go and clean this castle." The women sigh and Pete ran off to clean the castle.

The women in black sigh again. And then she sat down at her thrown. She pull out her evil fan and cover her face and then smirk evilly. "I'll get that x-blade and revived Xehanort… or my name isn't Queen Narissa!" she laugh evilly.

Narissa look at the crystal ball and did some spells on it. The crystal ball shown pictures of Xikari/Hikari in the realm of between. Sleeping. She smirk evilly.

A year later

A brunette was looking at the sunset with her 3 friends. She was smiling at her friends while eating sea salt ice-cream. It was their favorite spot. Everyday they'll always look at the sunset while eating their favorite ice-cream. The sun was setting down. The 4 friends said their goodbye's and went on home. The brunette stop and reach for her pocket. She took out a star shape pin and a good luck charm.

" Sora… Roxas…. Who are you?" the brunette mumble before she continued to walk home.

/x/x/x/x/

A boy with brown hair and blue eyes was sitting at the very famous tree. He was holding a small tiny doll and a moon shape pin. He grip the 2 items tighter while glancing at the sunset. He, the silver headed boy, the blonde girl, and the red haired girl was all glancing at the sunset. The red haired girl was holding a bottle, inside the bottle there's a letter. She throw it to the sea and hope that it'll reach her somewhere out there.

" Hikari…. Where ever you are,"

/x/x/x/x/

A blonde boy was staring at one of the stone in a room called Proof of Existence. He glance at Number XV's stone. It wasn't broken but, the floor has turn red. He summon his keyblade, The OathKeeper. And glance at the keychain. It was a green cyclone good luck charm. The charm was given by the one and only number XV. He place the keychain beside the Oathkeeper's keychain.

" Xikari… where ever you are,"

* * *

><p><em>Roxas<em> talking

_**Sora**_ talking

**Both **talking

* * *

><p>" <em>I'll never forget,"<em>

" _**And if you forget,"**_

" _I'll help you remember,"_

" _**The past that we have fun,"**_

" _We'll be together once again,"_

" _**Nothing will separate us ever again,"**_

" _Not even the darkness will separate us,"_

" _**And that is my promise,"**_

" _As the summoner of the Oathkeeper,"_

" _**As the summoner of the Key of Destiny,"**_

" **It's my destiny to bring you back!"**

****Both of the young boys grip on the Keyblades tighter. The both have a serious look on their faces and soon summon of their keyblades. Sora and Roxas sigh. Sora felt a hand on his shoulder. He look over and saw Kairi, smiling. Roxas felt someone behind him. He saw Xion and Axel, with their smile and smirk. He chuckled and went back to The Grey Area with them. Sora nodded, they all went back to the main island.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright this chapter sounds like it the ending but it's not and it's kinda short. There's 1 more chapter till the first part is over. The next chapter will be very interesting. Oh and, here's the list of the keychains from chapter 1-3:

Roxas- Green Cyclone

Xion- Blue stars sand in a vessel shape as a water drop

Xikari/Hikari- a yellow star

And here's the preview:

" _You really are stubborn."_

" _Kairi, look… a shooting star."_

" _Hello there. My name is Aqua and who are you ?"_

"_Terra. It's nice to meet you."_

" _Gimme a break Ven."_

Sora: Yay! One more chapter till part 2!

Me: You know… there isn't you in that chapter only Kairi, Namine, Ven, Aqua, Terra, and Hikari are there!

Ventus: Right… looks like we have to get ready. –stands up with Terra and Aqua-

Kairi: Good luck!

Namine: Come on Kairi… we better get ready too.

Kairi: okay.

Roxas: R&R for 1357 please!


	19. Chapter 19: Memory Sky

A/N: Yippie! I hope that you guys all like this story. I'm so happy. And if you guys are wondering how Hikari and Ventus Hearts are fractured. It's because that they're the very first one to be Birth by Heart. That means, the two hearts are missing a part and to become 1. The two Heart are combined until the fractured heart isn't broken anymore.

So, on with the story!

Oh, I forgot. This chapter is before Sora and Roxas made the speech.

Hikari/ Xikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Memory Sky<p>

Hikari felt someone right beside her. She open her eyes and look over to her side and saw Ventus, glancing above before he turn to Hikari. He smiled. Hikari stood into a sitting pose, she smiled at him too. As Ventus chuckled, Hikari laugh nervously. Ventus pat her shoulder and stood up. He reach out his hand. Hikari grab his hand and stand up.

" You really are stubborn." Ventus said.

" Yeah, I guess I am." Hikari replied. The two began walking and walking threw the realm in between. They have a long, long, long way to go and find a way out. Meanwhile, while they were walking. Ventus told her about the fun days when he, Aqua, and Terra were training to become Keyblade Masters. Hikari too told Ventus about her fun days when they were little. They were walking when they found a door.

The two look at each other and nodded. They open the door, the mysterious door leads to a dark and creepy place. They both shivers down to their spines. The two went to the shore. They saw a beautiful women, sitting there all alone. Ventus's eyes widened. Hikari look very confused but soon realize.

The women has light blue hair and light blue eyes. She was holding a blue wayfinder. Ventus was still in shock. He then let out tears. "Aqua!" Ventus yelled. Aqua turn and put on a smile. She stood up as she shout, "Ven!" they both ran to each other and hug. Hikari smiled too. Aqua turn to Hikari and smiled.

" Hello there. My name is Aqua and who are you ?" Aqua ask and reach out her hand.

" Hikari. It's nice to finally meet you, Aqua." Hikari said as she shake her hand.

Then another brunette came down walking. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore almost the same outfit as Aqua and Ventus. The man smiled and let out his hand. "Terra. It's nice to meet you." Terra said.

" Hikari. It's nice to finally meet you too." Hikari said as she shake Terra's hand.

The four walk threw the realm of Darkness while talking. They saw a door, a white door to be exact. Aqua and Terra open the door. The door leads to The Land of Departure. Aqua stood there in awe, she has turn The Land of Departure to Castle Oblivion but here they are. The four went to sit at the chair and glance up above the clear night sky. Aqua sat at the edge beside Terra while Hikari and Ventus sat at the chair. They close their eyes as a shooting star went by.

" What is this place?" Hikari ask.

" It's our home actually… I turn this place into Castle Oblivion but I think that we're here because we're lock in Memory Sky. As in our souls is in one person. And the only one that can go out is Hikari. When ever the door is open." Aqua said. Terra, Ventus, and Hikari raise an eyebrow.

" Where did you hear all that?" Terra ask.

" Master Eraqus." Aqua smiled.

" Oo…" Ventus, Terra, and Hikari mouthed an 'O' shape mouth. They continued to watch the night sky.

Aqua stand up and turn to Hikari. "How about we train you, until you found a way to get back to Sora?" Aqua ask.

" Yeah and we can be your master and you'll be our apprentice! It'll be so much fun!" Ventus quickly responds happily. Terra, Aqua, and Hikari laugh as Ventus tilted his head. They stop laughing as Hikari nodded.

" That will be a great idea! We could train together. And maybe I could learn how to use the keyblade properly and maybe learn new magic spells!" Hikari said and grinned as Aqua, Ventus, and Terra smiled. The 3 masters were going to train their very first apprentice.

Terra taught her about self-defense and how to use earth magic. Ventus taught her how to use the keyblade in reversal way or in front way. Aqua taught her about magic, she gave Hikari her book of spells. The 3 masters also taught her how to use the keyblade as a keyblade glider. They also teach her their signature moves.

Aqua taught her how to use Spell Weaver. She learn that the Spell Weaver could control the Keyblade in midair. It uses a lot of magic. So, Hikari have to had a lot of Ethers. The Spell Weaver could also spin in midair and destroys the enemy. She liked Spell Weaver a lot.

Terra taught her how to use Blade Charge. Hikari was wiped out with this one because it totally uses a lot of magic to make the keyblade has purple aura. And she has 2 keyblades or 1. The purple aura takes form of a long shape sword. She was wiped and have to buy more Ether. Hikari thought that The Blade Charge is cool.

With Ventus, he taught her how to use the Wingblade. She thought that the Wingblade is cool too. It could summon 6 wing blades in midair and they could use the blades to attack. The Wingblade also took a lot of magic. Again, she had to have a lot of Ethers.

Hikari taught the three how to make stuff that breaks into a new one. She taught them her signature move too. StarLight, a signature move from Hikari to Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. The StarLight has stars all over the keyblade and a pure white light aura around them. It could also shine beems of a shooting star into the enemies and if you point the keyblade up above it shoots a lot of shining stars at the enemy. Not all apprentice teach masters.

" Hey, Aqua? Can I visit Kairi? I mean, I have her memories. So then, I can sent the memories threw here right?" Hikari ask while practicing the Spell Weaver.

Aqua thought for awhile and smiled at Hikari. "You know… I never really thought of that. Maybe if you focus the part of her memory, you can go and return her memories." Right in time, Hikari finished the Spell Weaver. She smiled at sat down at the grass as she focus Kairi's memories.

-Disney Palace-

Kairi and Namine has been waiting for Sora and Riku to return hoping that they bring Hikari save and sound. It was nightfall at Disney Palace. The stars began to glimmer in the beautiful night sky. Kairi walk around the room while Namine was drawing the picture of them playing in the beach. It was the time when Sora turn 8 years old. The 5 of them was building a giant sandcastle. Well, it was only 1 meter but to them it was a giant sandcastle.

Namine turn the page and began to draw the sandcastle. On top of the castle's balcony it was the mini dolls that Hikari has made for them. It was good times back then. It all changes when the darkness takes over Destiny Island. Hikari disappeared when that all happens.

Kairi pop down to her bed and snug the pillow. "I miss her…." Kairi mumble.

" Me too… I wish that I could see Hikari right now…" Namine stop drawing. She was sad that it has been a full year, she hasn't seen Hikari. Her memory felt empty and close her eyes. A warm light appear and the two raise their heads to see a 13 year old Hikari. She was surrounded by a white aura.

" Hikari!" both of Kairi and Namine shouted.

Hikari smiled. She look a lot like Kairi. Hikari walk to the two of them and reach out her hand. Kairi shake her hand and both of them began to shine. "Kairi… I'm your Nobody. Well, the real me is in Memory Sky. But, I promise someday… when my body and memory has been together. I'll come back…" Hikari said as she began to disappeared.

Kairi hold her chest and smiled. Namine also smiled. The two went out to the balcony and stare out high into the sky. Kairi close her eyes and felt that her memories has been brought back to her. She reopen them and glance at the night sky with Namine.

" Kairi, look… a shooting star." Namine point as a shooting star pass by.

" Yeah… let's make a wish." Kairi said as they close their eyes and made a wish upon a star.

-one year later-

A brunette was laying down at the cold glass underneath the night sky. She was sleepy peacefully. When Ventus's head pop out of no where. The brunette slowly open her eyes and was shock when Ventus is chuckling. The girl sigh.

" Gimme a break Ven." The girl whined.

" Hey, it's not my fault that you slept here…" Ventus said as he sat beside her.

" It's just a habit I pick up from Sora. And I think it almost time," The girl said sadly. Ventus head shock down and sigh. The girl pat his shoulder and said, "Hey, don't worry. I'll always be here with you. I mean I am a part of you and you are a part of me." She said as Ventus smiled.

" Yeah! You're right Hikari!" Ventus shouted. They two lay down on the cold grass again and slept silently. A few minutes later, Aqua and Terra came to where the two are sleeping. They both laugh silently and gave Ventus and Hikari a piggy back ride to the castle.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short but I hope you guys like it! oh! I almost forgot. Here are their ages.

Sora- 15

Kairi- 15

Riku- 15

Namine- 15

Hikari/Xikari- 14

Ventus- 15 (I made him young)

Terra- 18 (I made him young too)

Aqua- 17 (I made her young too)

Org. XV- Between 15- 28

I know characters in BbS is soo young. Well I don't want them to be 22 or so. Because they have been stuck like that for about 11 years I think. And I don't want to have a sad ending.

Everyone: See you guys next time on Sora no Hikari 2!

Me: When part 2 is up! I'm gonna announce it here kay? So wait for me! Thanks to oraganizationgirl for reviewing me! And R&R please !


	20. Chapter 20: Announcements and profile

Chapter 20: Announcements and profile

Alright the second part is named:

Sora no Hikari 空の光 2: Birth by Heart

Review me!

There's also a profile of Xikari/Hikari. Here it is!

Name: Hikari/Xikari

Age: part 1 -14  
>part 2- 15<p>

Role: Ally  
>Keyblade Wielder<br>Princess of Twilight  
>Apprentice of Ven, Terra, and Aqua<p>

Weight: 85 lbs/39 kg

Height: 5'6''/ 156 cm

Birthday: 21st of May

Homeworld: Destiny Islands

Other residence: World That Never Was  
>Land of Departure Memory Sky

Family: Sora, Big brother

Dislikes: Surprises, cocroach, spiders, brokolli, family/friends got hurt, bees, and Vexen's study room.

Likes: Pocky, training with Ven/Aqua/Terra, spending time with people near to her, Sea Salt Ice-Cream, drawing, and helping people.

Keyblades: Final Embrace/ White and Black Heart blade  
>The X-blade<p>

Personality: Wise, cheerful, curious, calm (sometimes), dence, kindhearted, caring, a bit tomboy-ish, courageus, determined, and forgiving. She often risk her own life to save others.

Others: she's the Nobody of Kairi and Ventus's other. Hikari has the same fate as Ventus. She's the wielder of the X-blade but she refused to join with Vanitas. In her final battle with Vanitas, she's determined to stop him with all her might with Ventus's help. In order to defeat Vanitas, Hikari and Ventus has to destroy the X-blade. Alongside destroying Vanitas and themselves too.

A/N: Well, enjoy the second part.

Sora: Hikari has a lot of personality!

Me: Well, it's because of you guys! –points to Ven, Terra, Aqua, Kairi, and Sora- She has your personalities! Remember the episode where you three passes your power to her? That's when your personalities and some dislikes come to her!

Aqua: Oh yeah…. I'm afraid of cocroaches…

Terra: I dislike where you guys used to scare me off the bench when I was taking a nap.

Ven: Hikari has mine's and Sora's cheerful side.

Kairi: Hikari has mine tomboy-ish and dertemined side.

Sora: She's also curious like me and Ven!

Me: See… she's the reflection of you guys! so, anyway read the second part of Sora no Hikari! And if you guys wanna read where Ven, Terra, and Aqua passes their power to Hikari read : Untold Stories of Sora no Hikari.


End file.
